Negocio Arriesgado (Adaptación)
by Ameeonna
Summary: AU. Desesperada por sacar a Gajeel de la cárcel, Juvia acude a la unica persona con el suficiente poder para hacerlo.. su multimillonario jefe Gray Fullbuster.
1. Desesperación

**_Hi Gruvios, este es el primer fic que publico aquí y me dije porque no adaptar esto tan exquisito… Tengo que aclarar que esta historia NO ME PERTENECE su autor original es Fer Higurashi y yo pues me leí la adaptación Naruhina xD de lucynarutera92 ._**

 ** _Lo amé de comienzo a final así que aquí tienen la adaptación al Gruvia_**.

_

Cap 1

~~JUVIA POV~~

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando?, no tenía la menor idea.

Sentada solamente con mí bata de dormir y una taza de café a medio terminar en las manos, lleve mí pañuelo a la nariz y en un arrebato para nada delicado sorbí mí nariz de nuevo. Para entonces, mis ojos se encontraban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

Mientras pensaba en mí hermano, solo, encerrado y probablemente asustado en una celda.

-Gajeel- susurré por milésima vez en segundos- Gajeel... Gajeel-

Hace ya dos días qué le había dictado formal prisión, y desde entonces parecía que había pasado una eternidad.

Pero en todos aquellos días que habían pasado desde que lo acusaran de aquel fraude millonario, no había descansado mientras buscábamos la manera de comprobar su inocencia, de hacerle ver al juez que él había sido embaucado en una horrible trampa en la que no tenía nada que ver.

Había contratado a un buen abogado, después de todo, tenía un sueldo bastante alto y considerado para hacerlo.

Pero todo había sido inútil, y sin dinero suficiente para pagar la fianza que le habían impuesto, ahora él estaba en la cárcel.

Con un gesto de desesperado, miré el montón de papeles que tenía en la mesa frente a mí sin encontrar una forma de sacarlo de aquel lugar, Para entonces, pagar una fianza era demasiado tarde, y mi hermano había sido condenado a diez años de cárcel sin esperanza alguna a salir.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Lo había pensado todo… Desde pedir un préstamo al banco (lo cual ya no servía de nada), hasta buscar yo misma al verdadero culpable y torturarlo hasta hacerlo confesar que mi hermano no había tenido nada que ver en el asunto. Por supuesto, sabía que nada de eso daría resultado y para entonces mí hermano había perdido toda esperanza de salir de prisión.

Por lo menos, no hasta dentro de diez años.

Y yo lo único que quería era a mí hermano de vuelta, a la única familia que tenía, a la única persona que lo era todo para mí.

Moviendo mí cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar la desesperación, me limpie las lágrimas y seguí rebuscando entre los documentos. Siempre había sido una mujer optimista, y en aquellos momentos era cuando más lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba hacer algo. Algo para sacarlo de ahí como fuera.

Yo lo iba a hacer, sin importar el precio.

~~GRAY POV~~

Sentado en mí silla de cuero negra, y en un amplísimo despacho del último piso del imponente edificio Fullbuster, mire a mí amigo frente a mí y conteniendo una maldición al ver su sonrisa, me dejé caer en el respaldo cansado.

-Entonces… ¿Una esposa?-

Me llevé una mano a la cara, apretando mis ojos cerrados con los dedos-

-Si-

-Qué no tienes-

-No-

-Y con la que tienes que casarte en un mes-

-Veinte días- Corregí- Han pasado diez desde la lectura del testamento-

Frente a mí, Natsu pasó sus nudillos por su barbilla y me miró con las cejas alzadas.

-Entonces, déjame ver si entendí- Se removió en su silla entrelazando los dedos- Tú tía dejó estipulado como su última voluntad que todos sus bienes, que incluyen acciones de la empresa pasarán a ti siempre y cuando estés casado o te cases con una mujer en menos de un mes-

Notando el tono de burla en su voz abrí mis ojos y asentí con pesar.

-Así es-

-De lo contrario todo pasará a manos de tu primo Invel-

A manos del vividor, irresponsable y sobre todo abusivo Invel Yura, quien por desgracia era mi primo. Natsu dijo aquella frase con el mismo tono de burla, pero pude sentir la nota de desprecio en su voz al mencionar la última palabra.

El sentimiento era general para todos los que lo conocíamos.

-Si-

Con aquella simple respuesta, mi amigo soltó una sonora carcajada que de no haber sido porque era de mí de quien se estaba burlando, juraría que yo también habría compartido.

Aquello sonaba como una de las peores locuras inventadas para una novela, sin embargo, era cierta.

Desde que tenía memoria, Ur había sido como otra clase de madre para mí. Maestra de mí padre y prima de mí madre, había sido mí madrina, mí consejera y mí mentora por muchos años y estaba seguro que sin su ayuda jamás había logrado tener la empresa que ahora tenía y de la que era nada más y nada menos que el Director Ejecutivo.

El imperio Fullbuster, lo único para lo que vivía ahora, lo había logrado gracias a ella.

Tres meses atrás y debido a un horrible accidente automovilístico había perdido la vida a sus escasos cuarenta y dos años; y sin esposo, sin hijos y sin nadie a quien dejarle sus millones más que a su sobrino favorito, ahora me tenía en aquella maldita encrucijada.

Parecía que aún muerta quería joderme la existencia.

Su sobrino favorito, que debía estar casado para cobrar la herencia. Al que estaba obligando a casarse aún después de muerta, prueba fehaciente de la tenacidad y el poder que siempre había tenido.

-¿Me quieres hacer el favor de callarte ya?- Le espeté a Natsu quien seguía riendo- No le veo la gracia, idiota-

Por supuesto, mi amigo pelirosa no me hizo el más mínimo caso y como si nadie hubiese hablado siguió riendo a carcajadas.

Desde hace varios años atrás, Ur vivía repitiéndome que el trabajo me estaba consumiendo, y que en mí afán de hacer crecer aún más mí empresa me estaba alejando de todo lo bueno de la vida. A mis veintiocho años seguía siendo uno de los empresarios solteros más codiciados y sonados de Japón y de acuerdo a mí visión, mi carrera y mí empresa estaban en la cumbre y mi vida iba simplemente sobre ruedas. Pero, por supuesto Ur no lo veía así. Como una romántica empedernida, vivía repitiendo que yo necesitaba encontrar una mujer con quien compartir mi vida y no quería que yo tuviera su mismo destino para que, tal como ella, terminará siendo un viejo magnate solitario y sin familia propia.

La voz de mí amigo me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Entonces…- me miró con más seriedad- ¿Qué piensas hacer?, porque déjame decirte que no tienes a ninguna candidata para eso -

-Ya lo sé-

-Digo, a menos que quieras recurrir a una de tus amantes, tienes una muy buena lista- Pareció recordar algo- ¡ Ah sí! Amelie, ella parece una opción- Sonrió casi con descaro- Se ve que es una fiera en la cama-

-Por lo menos no tendría que quejarme por el asunto del sexo-

Me encogí de hombros con la misma frialdad e indiferencia que usaba siempre al hablar del tema, y frente a mí, Natsu hizo una mueca que pareció una sonrisa. Después de todo, nadie como él sabía que yo no creía ni en el matrimonio, ni en las almas gemelas, ni en los felices para siempre, ni en el amor.

Mucho menos en el amor.

Todos los que me conocían imaginaban o intuían eso, pero nadie tenía la certeza más que él.

Nadie mejor que él sabía eso.

-Ya enserio- Frente a mí Natsu volvió a entrelazar sus dedos y me miró con seriedad- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?-

Por supuesto que con los millones que ya tenía, la herencia que había dejado Ur al morir no cambiaría mucho mí situación financiera, salvo por las acciones que ella poseía de mí empresa.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar que aquello se fuera a manos de Invel. Era un mero asunto de principios familiares y por supuesto de justicia, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que un flojo y vividor como él se quedara con la fortuna que tanto trabajo le había costado a Ur lograr.

Y ella sabía eso, sabía que mí código moral y mí sentido de justicia no permitirían dejar que eso pasara, y por supuesto, lo había usado en mí contra para obligarme a casarme.

Esa había sido su trampa.

Si caería o no, aún no lo había decidido.

Dejándome caer en la silla, pensé en la cláusula del testamento que ya me había memorizado de tanto leer. Era realmente estúpida, pero era la principal, y además de eso, decía que debía estar casado por lo menos tres meses y la herencia será mía.

Lo que quería decir que solo necesitaba tres meses de matrimonio para obtenerla. Tres meses de fingir algo que pronto terminaría, la herencia pasaría a mí nombre y sería libre. No era demasiado tiempo, ¿O sí?

-¡Gray!- El grito me sacó de mis pensamientos- Maldición hombre que no tengo todo el día, ¿Qué rayos harás?-

En aquel momento, fue mí turno de sonreír burlonamente.

-Quizá le siga el juego a mi querida tutora-

Como única respuesta, mi mejor amigo dejó caer su mandíbula y abrió los ojos de par en par.

Y yo solo podía pensar en algo: ¿Quien estaría dispuesta a seguirle el juego también?

~~JUVIA POV~~

-Vamos Juv, no me gusta verte así-

Los ojos azules de mí mejor amiga, grandes y brillantes me miraron con ternura mientras me tomaba la mano por encima de la mesa.

-Lo siento Lissana-Limpie la única lágrima que se escapaba de mí ojo- Es qué nunca me había sentido así… tan…- Pensé la palabra- Desesperada-

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo- Masajeó mí mano con su pulgar- Pero a tu hermano no le gustaría verte así. Y tú no eres así-

Eso era cierto. Yo jamás había sido así, por el contrario y aun cuando mis padres habían muerto cuando yo era pequeña, era una mujer más bien alegre y optimista. Sabía que nada ganaba con pasársela llorando y lamentándose todo el día, pero no podía evitarlo. Ese día me sentía tan mal que inclusive había llamado al trabajo para reportarme enferma y por supuesto que Lissana había pasado por mí casa en la mañana como lo hacía desde que empezara todo este asunto de mí hermano.

-Ya lo sé- Me encogí de hombros intentando componer una sonrisa- Pero últimamente siento que no tengo más opción, Liss-

-¿Así de perdido se ve el caso?-

Suspire para comenzar a contarle el caso que ya me sabía al derecho y al revés.

-El documento que Gajeel firmó es auténtico y se comprobó que es su firma por medio de testigos y un millón de pruebas extrañas- Hice un gesto con la mano- El verdadero instigador de todo ha desaparecido, con todos los millones por supuesto, y el que mi hermano haya firmado el documento sin leer lo que decía, ya lo pone en un gran aprieto-

Frente a mí, Lissana asintió con gesto conciliador y siguió acariciando mí mano.

-Para la justicia, su firma es la que provocó todo y por lo tanto él es quien debe pagar. No importa como haya sido- Me encogí de hombros- Y aun cuando están buscando al que tiene los millones, aunque lo atrapen mí hermano seguirá en la cárcel-

-¿Sin derecho a fianza?-

Negué con la cabeza.

-Nada, Liss- Sonreí irónicamente- La única manera en que podría sacar a Gajeel es si fuera una multimillonaria con contactos o el dinero suficiente para encontrar pruebas que lo saquen de ahí o a alguien que lo saque de ahí-

Frente a mí, Lissana abrió un poco los ojos pero no dijo nada. Yo por mi parte, miré el reloj para darme cuenta que pasaban de las nueve de la mañana y reprimí un gemido asustado.

-¡Lissana!, ¡Mira nada más la hora que es!- La miré con los ojos como platos- ¡Tu jefe se pondrá como loco!-

-Tranquila- Sonrió sin soltar mí mano- Le dije al señor Fullbuster que tengo una amiga muy querida en problemas, me dio permiso de llegar más tarde hoy-

La miré con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Enserio?-

-Enserio- Lissana soltó una carcajada- No es tan malvado y gruñón como todos piensan, Juv, enserio-

Lissana y yo trabajamos en el Imperio Fullbuster, una de las empresas comerciales más importantes de todo Japón y también de varios países, y era ahí donde nos habíamos conocido. Debido a mis conocimientos y muchos títulos en finanzas, mí habilidad para hablar cuatro idiomas y una gran cantidad de títulos en otras habilidades, había ido escalando de posición en la empresa hasta conseguir el puesto de jefatura en el departamento de finanzas.

Por su parte, Lissana era la asistente personal de Gray Fullbuster desde hacía casi tres años, el dueño y Director Ejecutivo de la empresa y un hombre que según decían era algo agresivo y prepotente. Lissana había sido la única asistente que había durado más de un año en el puesto, y la única del trabajo que aunque admita que el señor Fullbuster era un hombre de miedo, no era tan malo como todos decían.

Pero claro, Lissana siempre estaba dispuesta a pensar lo mejor de los demás, así que su opinión no era tan confiable en esos casos.

Yo por mi parte, jamás había tratado al hombre en mí vida. A pesar de mí jefatura, estaba mí jefe que era quien le reportaba todo al señor Fullbuster y por lo tanto yo solo lo conocía de vista y a lo lejos. Sabía que era un hombre guapísimo y con cuerpo de pecado, por supuesto, con cabellos azules tan oscuros que casi se hacían negros, ojos grises y mirada peligrosa, lo que imponía respeto y me hacía pensar que lo que decían de él era verdad.

Él por supuesto no tenía idea de quién era, y podía jurar que jamás en la vida me había visto siquiera.

-Pues eres la única que parece pensarlo- Dije con una sonrisa- El hombre da miedo solo con verlo, no sé cómo aguantas trabajar para él-

Lissana soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-No es tan malo, te lo puedo decir porque me encargo de todos sus asuntos personales- Sonrió- Tiene su carácter, sí, pero también sabe con quién y cuándo utilizarlo. Tiene una familia grande y a la que adora, siempre está mandándoles regalos a sus sobrinos y saliendo de viaje con ellos… Es bastante altruista también, hace donativos millonarios a cinco asociaciones diferentes- Se encogió de hombros- Y es bastante justo y estaría dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera que…-

En aquel momento, Lissana se calló de golpe y me miró con los ojos como platos, como si una idea brillante acabara de cruzarle la cabeza. Una idea que se estaba formando en su cerebro y que yo no alcanzaba a entender.

Y entonces soltó un pequeño grito de emoción y siguió hablando.

-Y lo haría desinteresadamente- Sonrió de lado a lado- Y lo más importante de todo… No le costaría nada porque es asquerosamente rico-

-Liss…- La llamé asustada sin tener idea de qué hablaba- ¿Estas bien?-

Como si se hubiera propuesto asustarme aún más y sin perder su sonrisa, Lissana tomó mí mano entre las suyas y me miró como si el mundo acabara de iluminarse.

-Juvia Loxar- Dijo solemne- Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea brillante, una idea que te sacará de todos tus problemas-

Yo solo atiné a mirarla con ojos desorbitados y parpadear repetidamente, sin entender nada.

-Una idea que estoy segura no podrás rechazar-

No dije nada y solo fruncí en ceño.

~~GRAY POV~~

Caminando por el pasillo del noveno piso del Imperio Fullbuster, llegué hasta el elevador y sin fijarme mucho en lo que hacía oprimí el botón del piso veintinueve donde se encontraba la dirección general y miré la puerta cerrarse frente a mí.

Por supuesto, con solo un pensamiento en mi mente. El único que había tenido en la cabeza los últimos diez días. Iba solo en el ascensor, lo cual era simplemente excelente porque estaba seguro de que de haber más gente no podría respirar.

Todo por culpa de Ur, mi querida madrina muerta y su maldito testamento.

Recordé de nuevo eso y aquella cláusula principal que le había pedido al lector del testamento me la leyera un montón de veces. Ese día había estado presente toda la familia Fullbuster, un lado de la familia esperando saber cuál había sido la última voluntad de un ser tan valioso para la familia, y otro lado esperando saber qué parte de la jugosa herencia les tocaría.

Más bien, Invel Yura esperando saber qué parte de la jugosa herencia le tocaría.

Por supuesto, Invel se había puesto peor que yo al escuchar la bendita cláusula del testamento. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su mueca de verdadero fastidio era lo único bueno que había sacado de esa tarde y recordarlo aún me hacía sonreír con sorna.

Pero en definitiva, él no estaba peor que yo.

Antes de poder seguir pensando en lo mismo, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron estando en el piso donde se encontraba mí oficina. La única del piso, en una larga sala de espera con paredes claras y con sillones de cuero negros apostados en una esquina alrededor de una mesa de vidrio, la decoración era simple, minimalista y sobre todo masculina. Al centro del lugar y pegado a la pared a un lado de la puerta de mí oficina, el enorme logotipo de la compañía "Imperio Fullbuster" se alzaba imponente detrás del mostrador, en donde mí café de todas las mañanas me esperaba.

Y mí asistente, algo agitada y sonrojada tal vez por correr, se levantó al verme y sonrió con algo de renuencia.

-Buenos días Lissana- Le dije en cuanto pase por su lado, tomando mí vaso de café caliente- ¿El de siempre?-

-Sí, señor-

El tono casi nervioso en el que me respondió me puso en alerta y sin poder evitarlo, la miré con ceño. Conocía a mí asistente lo suficiente como para saber que se traía algo entre manos.

-¿Hay alguna novedad?-

-No, señor- Miró los papeles que tenía en su escritorio- Su junta con los franceses se aplaza para mañana, y no tiene ningún otro compromiso agendado para hoy-

-Excelente- Dí un pequeño manotazo al mostrador, agradecido por un día tranquilo- Estaré en mí oficina, saldré a comer con mi hermano a la una-

Obteniendo a cambio un simple asentimiento de cabeza por parte de mí asistente, comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de mí oficina mientras fruncía el ceño. Normalmente, Lissana no era tan reservada y callada como aquel día, y curioso por averiguar qué se traía entre manos, la miré sobre mí hombro para hacerle un último comentario.

-¿Todo bien con tu amiga?- Pregunté aunque no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Al parecer aquello dio en el clavo. Abriendo sus ojos de par en par casi con emoción, Lissana me miró como si fuese una especie de salvación y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Sí, bueno, dentro de lo que cabe- Pareció pensarlo un poco- En realidad señor, quería hablarle sobre algo que…- Lo pensó aún más, y para entonces ya estaba algo exasperado- Algo sobre-

-Pues dilo, Lissana-

Frente a mí, mi asistente me miró con ojos algo perdidos y hecha un manojo de nervios se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Conocía aquella expresión, estaba en su modo "no hablaré a menos que me presionen o zarandeen" y sabía que método funcionaba mejor.

-Bien, ya veo que no es nada importante, estaré en mí oficina- Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de nuevo- Si hay alguna novedad o…-

-¡No!, ¡Espere!-

El grito de mí asistente bastante alto y chillón para mí gusto me hizo paralizarme y dando media vuelta en mí lugar, la miré con una ceja alzada, un gesto de superioridad y fingida ofensa y espere a que hablara. Por supuesto, la sangre se le subió a las mejillas-

-Y bien, ¿Me vas a decir?-

-Es sobre mí amiga señor- aquello no me lo esperaba- Está metida en un lío grande y…- Tomó aire- Sé que usted es el único que la puede ayudar-

Aquella última frase y la mirada seria de mí asistente, fueron suficientes para dejarme en mí lugar esperando por más información.

~~JUVIA POV~~

-Ya Juvia, deja de moverte, arrugarás tu traje-

-No puedo evitarlo Liss- Le recriminé entre dientes, mirando la enorme puerta de caoba frente a mí- ¡Esto es una completa locura!-

Sentadas en aquel sofá de cuero negro en el último piso del imperio Fullbuster, Lissana intentaba arreglarme un botón desabrochado de mí femenino saco mientras yo respiraba profundamente.

Sin poder creer que estuviera ahí en aquel momento, esperando ser atendida por nada más y nada menos que el millonario empresario, el jefe de mí jefe, Fullbuster Gray.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba.

-Tal vez, pero se mostró muy interesado en el caso y accedió a verte- Me calló con esa simple respuesta- Ahora deja de moverte como una colegiala nerviosa, qué me estás poniendo peor a mí-

Como única respuesta, solo atine a soltar un largo suspiro mientras que Lissana terminaba de abrochar el primer botón de mí saco. Ataviada con una falda estilo lápiz en color negro, mis medias de seda transparente, mis zapatos negros Jimmy Choo de tacón de aguja, una escotada blusa de seda en color lavanda y mí saco de trabajo en color negro, podía decir que llevaba mis mejores prendas laborales ese día.

-Listo- Lissana sonrió amena- Ya está-

Con el último botón de mí saco abrochado, el borde de mis pechos había desaparecido al igual que el encaje de mí reveladora blusa, dándome un aspecto bastante formal y presentable.

No podía creer que en unos cuantos minutos entraría por esa puerta para conocer oficialmente a Gray Fullbuster. Pero sobre todo, no podía creer que fuese a pedirle ayuda a él.

De nuevo, recordé todo lo que Lissana había dicho sobre él y contuve un suspiro. Un hombre extremadamente rico pero bastante generoso, altruista y sobre todo justo, que no dudaría de ayudar a alguien en problemas y mucho menos cuando se trataba de una injusticia.

Pero había algo que aún no me cuadraba en todo esto, ¿En serio lo haría desinteresadamente?

-Bien- El susurro de Lissana me sacó de mis cavilaciones- Ahora está con alguien en su oficina, pero te verá tan pronto termine-

Tomé una larga bocanada y acomode mí despreocupado cabello que luchaba por dejar algunos mechones en mí rostro.

-De acuerdo-

-Bien, iré a mí lugar… Suerte amiga-

-Gracias-

Y con un simple apretón de manos como muestra de ánimo, Lissana se levantó del sillón de la sala de espera y se colocó detrás del mostrador a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Mientras tanto, yo miraba la puerta del despacho de Gray Fullbuster, esperando la mínima señal de movimiento. No sabía que para que lo hiciera ya o no se abriera nunca.

Después de diez largos minutos de agónica espera, la puerta del despacho se abrió para dejar salir a un delicioso peliazul de ojos cafés mientras decía unas últimas palabras a quien fuese quien estuviera adentro.

Frente a mí y desde su escritorio, Lissana me hizo una seña para que me levantara, y eso hice, sin tener mucha noción de mis movimientos y con las piernas temblándome de los nervios.

-De acuerdo, entonces te mandaré esos reportes con mí secretaria a más tardar mañana- Dentro alguien contestó con voz fuerte- Y mañana tenemos esa comida pendiente Fullbuster, no lo olvides-

Al parecer era alguien bastante conocido para él, después de intercambiar unas cuantas sonrisas roncas y masculinas, el hombre dio media vuelta y dirigiéndonos una sonrisa a Lissana y a mi, se alejó del lugar hasta que quedamos solas de nuevo.

Frente a mí, la puerta a medio abrir del despacho del empresario Fullbuster Gray, el hombre quien venía a pedirle ayuda.

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes.

-Vamos-

Haciéndome una seña para que me acercara hasta la puerta, logré leer de los labios de Lissana aquella simple palabra y no tuve más remedio que obedecerla. Con lentos y torpes pasos, llegue hasta la puerta quedándome estática en mí lugar, la miré significativamente.

-No necesito anunciarte, ya te espera adentro-

Aquello fue lo único que necesité escuchar, con el corazón latiendo acelerado y sin dejar de ver a

Lissana que me hacía señas de ánimo, con los dedos empuje la puerta entreabierta para entrar de una vez por todas.

Antes de poder siquiera voltear hacia adelante topé con algo fuerte, duro y grande que me hizo tambalearme con fuerza hacia atrás y previniendo el inminente golpe, cerré los ojos con fuerza y contuve un juramento.

Maldición, estaba a punto de caerme en la oficina del Fullbuster, y por supuesto haría el ridículo de mí vida.

Pero antes de poder pensar en algo más y como si alguien me hubiera escuchado, unas fuertes manos me tomaron de los brazos para no caer y entonces estuve pegada a un ancho y duro pecho con un aroma de ensueño, muy masculino y bastante tentador. Aturdida, subí la mirada para encontrarme con unos intensos ojos grises que me miraban curiosos y los míos estaban abiertos de par en par.

Solo para darme cuenta que estaba entre los brazos de Fullbuster Gray.

El corazón dejó de latirme.

-¡Ay!, lo siento-

Soltando un ligero gemido de sorpresa y con la sangre acumulada en mí rostro me aleje de él bruscamente, obteniendo a cambio una simple sonrisa torcida que no supe interpretar. Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar e ignorando a una boquiabierta Lissana desde su lugar, cerró la puerta detrás de él y finalmente estuvimos solos en su oficina.

Y contrario a todo lo que había pensado que podía hacer, se limitó a quedarse estático en mí lugar mientras me miraba a conciencia, de arriba hacia abajo.

Y entonces, después de pasar su mirada por mis piernas, mí torso y finalmente mí rostro, abrió los ojos de par en par.

Como si no pudiera creer lo que tenía enfrente.

Como si aquello que estaba viendo era muy diferente a lo que se había imaginado.

Como si, de pronto, la solución a cualquier problema hubiera llegado de golpe.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba al tipo?

Antes de poder hacer algo, el hombre pareció reaccionar y meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro comenzó a caminar a su escritorio mientras con su mano me invitaba a caminar hacia el mismo lugar. Y con ese simple gesto de su mano, pude intuir que estaba frente a un hombre acostumbrado al poder y la autoridad.

-Señorita Loxar- Asintió con la cabeza y me señaló la silla frente a su escritorio para sentarse en la suya- Tome asiento por favor-

Con algo de renuencia y sobre todo sorprendida por el enorme tamaño de la oficina, hice lo que me pedía y con más delicadeza de la que tenía, me senté frente a él en la confortable y masculina silla de cuero negro y lo miré sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Gusta tomar algo?-

-No, gracias- Corté de inmediato. Lo último que quería era que Lissana entrara y me sirviera algo.

Como leyendo mis pensamientos, el hombre frente a mí sonrió de nuevo de medio lado y acomodándose en el respaldo de su enorme silla entrelazo sus dedos y me miró fijamente.

Y entonces me di cuenta que parecía estar estudiándome.

Aquello me puso los nervios de punta, ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que podía intimidar solo con la mirada?

-Bueno, creo que no es necesario andar con rodeos, entonces- Dijo de golpe, y su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones- Lissana me comentó el problema en el que está envuelta, y la situación de su hermano en estos momentos-

Por unos momentos que me parecieron eternos, me quedé callada y sin saber qué decir. ¡Por el amor de dios Juvia, habla! me gritó mí conciencia enfadada, sabiendo que aquella no era la actitud de la mujer decidida y tenaz que en realidad era.

Pero las palabras simplemente no salían, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Para mí fortuna, el hombre frente a mí siguió hablando.

-Sé que trabaja para mí empresa, Jefa del Departamento de Finanzas, ¿Es correcto?-

-Así es- Contesté con la seguridad que quería demostrar- He trabajado aquí por tres años.

Me miraba fijamente, y por un momento creí que me quedaría sin aire. ¡Qué ojos tan increíblemente grises tenía!, y esa mirada tan fuerte que podría derrumbar a quien sea.

Que podía derrumbarme a mí.

Juvia céntrate…

-Sí, tiene un curriculum bastante impresionante por cierto-

Y luego en voz bastante baja y como si fuera solo para él.

-No puedo creer que nunca la haya visto-

Aquella simple frase, dicha de una manera tan suave y tranquila y con un tono algo sugestivo que no pude ignorar, me golpeó con fuerza y contuve un escalofrío. Llevábamos apenas dos minutos solos en esa oficina, y en aquellos momentos sentía que me faltaba el aire y de pronto el ambiente parecía bochornoso. ¿Habían encendido la calefacción acaso?

Antes de poder pensar en algo más el Fullbuster siguió hablando.

-Lissana me dijo que su hermano había sido condenado a diez años de prisión por un delito que no cometió- Entrelazo sus dedos de nuevo- Un fraude millonario al banco donde trabajaba, según me dijo-

-Así es señor Fullbuster- De nuevo mí tono salió seguro, y me alegré por eso- Lo han condenado sin derecho a fianza-

-¿De cuánto dinero se trata ese fraude?-

-Diez- Tragué saliva y aclaré mí voz- Diez millones de dólares-

Frente a mi, el hombre de cabellera negra azulada y mirada peligrosa alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-Eso es bastante dinero- Ladeó su cabeza, sus manos aún enlazadas y su mirada aún calculadora- ¿Cómo se vio inmiscuido su hermano en todo esto?-

-Firmó una serie de documentos que facilitaban las transacciones de dinero, pero el verdadero culpable se fugó con todo el dinero-

-Algo irresponsable por parte de su hermano- Me repitió lo que yo tantas veces le había repetido a Gajeel- Una firma puede significar todo como en este caso-

En aquel momento me dieron ganas de dirigirle una mirada fría y recelosa, pero segura de que no sería bueno retar a un hombre como él, me contuve. ¿Estábamos aquí para que me diera una cátedra de responsabilidad, o para qué me ayudara?

-Lo sé, desgraciadamente mí hermano es incapaz de pensar mal de alguien- Admití algo apenada.

-Entonces, ¿Su Hermano no tuvo nada que ver con eso?-

-Nada- Negué con la cabeza y mí tono no pudo ser más seguro- Mí hermano es inocente señor Fullbuster, pero no he podido reunir las pruebas suficientes que lo demuestren-

Con aquella última frase de mí parte, en un tono bastante seguro e incluso tajante, ambos guardamos silencio por unos instantes en los que pareció que el tiempo se detenía. Mirándome fijamente y con intensidad, el hombre frente a mí parecía estudiarme lentamente sin decir una sola palabra, y durante largo rato permanecimos en silencio mientras yo le dejaba seguir con su escrutinio, sin poder leer nada en su expresión.

Finalmente y después de largos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y finalmente habló.

-Bien señorita Loxar- Comenzó tranquilo- Como tal vez ya le habrá dicho mí asistente, casualmente su mejor amiga, soy enemigo de las injusticias. Y está al parecer… es una de ellas-

No contesté. Con un ligero asentimiento de mí parte, Gray sonrió de nuevo de medio lado y ladeó su cabeza sin dejar de mirarme, ¿O admirarme?, para entonces ya no sabía, y se sentía demasiado calor.

-¿Tu hermano?- Se inclinó un poco para hablar en voz baja- ¿Lo quieres mucho verdad?-

Era la primera vez que me tuteaba, sin poder evitarlo, un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal y no pude evitar imaginarme como le hablaría ese hombre a su mujer, a su novia, a su pareja.

A su amante.

PERO, ¿EN QUÉ RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO?

Concéntrate en responder la pregunta Juvia…

-Sí- Contesté recordando que hablábamos de mí hermano.

-Supongo que no descansaras hasta sacarlo de la cárcel-

-Así es-

-Y dime Juvia- Era la primera vez que decía mi nombre, y sin poder evitarlo, me estremecí un poco- ¿Qué estás dispuesta a hacer por él?-

Aquella pregunta de nuevo hecha con un tono algo sugestivo, me puso en alerta y sin poder evitarlo me tensé sobre la cómoda silla de cuero, recordando lo que me había dicho Lissana.

Ayudar desinteresadamente.

Bueno, pues esa vez se había equivocado, y mucho.

Pero no pensaba flaquear, aquella era mí oportunidad para sacar a mí hermano de la cárcel y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

-Todo- Contesté segura- Lo que fuera- Lo pensé mejor- Lo que sea-

-¿Lo que sea?-

-S-sí-

Durante otros segundos que parecieron eternos, pareció pensar algo detenidamente y sin dejar de mirarme, sopesando una idea en su cabeza que cada vez parecía tener más peso. Hasta que finalmente todo pareció encajar en su mente y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, me miró fijamente.

Al parecer, había tomado una decisión.

-Bien… Entonces, está decidido. Sacaré a tu hermano de la cárcel- Se acomodó en su lugar- Pero con una sola condición- Se calló unos instantes, mirándome fijamente- Tendrás que hacer algo por mí-

Aquí vamos. Pensé frustrada. ¿Acaso creía que aquello iba a ser tan fácil?

-E...es...está bien- Acepté nerviosa removiéndome en mí lugar- ¿Q...qué debo hacer?-

El Fullbuster me miró con sus penetrantes ojos grises y sonrió ligeramente. Y de todo lo que pensé que podría pedirme estuve segura que jamás esperé aquello.

-Vas a tener que casarte conmigo-

Yo… Como única respuesta, abrí mis ojos lo más que pude.

_

 ** _Y bien, ¿qué tal?_**

 ** _Recibo todo tipo de críticas, tomatazos etc. xD_**

 ** _Mattane minna_**


	2. El Trato

**_Disclaimer:_** ** _Los personajes de Fairy Tail son obra de Hiro Mashima :)_**

 ** _El Trato_**

 **~Juvia POV~**

Incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar, abrí mis ojos de par en par y miré al hombre de ojos grises frente a mí como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Maldición. ¿Había escuchado bien?

¿Acaso acababa de pedirme que me casara con él?

¿Qué clase de broma era aquella?

-¿Qué…- tomé aire nerviosa, sintiendo que de pronto el espacio era muy pequeño en el amplísimo despacho- ¿Qué ha dicho?-

Y entonces, para asegurarme que no estaba loca y con una sonrisa que me daba verdadero miedo, volvió a hablar.

-Lo que has oído, Juvia- volvió a tutearme - Que para sacar a tu hermano de la cárcel, lo único que tienes que hacer es casarte conmigo-

Y no pude evitarlo.

De manera espontánea y sin importarme nada, una sonora carcajada salió de mi boca mientras frente a mí, el hombre que ahora estaba segura que estaba loco seguía sonriendo y me dejaba desahogarme con aquella histérica risa que seguramente hasta Lissana estaba escuchando.

Era de nuevo esa misma sonrisa algo torcida y burlona, casi como si anticipara mis reacciones.

Entonces lo pensé mejor. No solo las estaba anticipando. Las estaba estudiando.

-Disculpe- logré decir entre risas- Lo siento, pero creo que no estoy entendiendo bien. ¿Ha dicho que su condición es que me case con usted?- alcé una ceja, y me sentí estúpida- ¿Matrimonio?-

-Precisamente- contestó como si habláramos de cualquier cosa- Hablo de una boda, hablo de que te cases conmigo-

Y su mirada serena y sobre todo calculadora fue todo lo que necesité para darme cuenta que estaba hablando en serio. Con mi mandíbula desencajada y mis ojos desorbitados, miré al hombre frente a mí de nuevo y para entonces estuve segura de que me quedaría sin aire.

Había tenido suficiente.

-Lo siento, señor- comencé con una seguridad que no sabía de dónde salía- Pero creo que usted se ha vuelto completamente loco- ante la última palabra, el Fullbuster alzó las cejas sorprendido- No sé qué clase de broma es ésta, pero déjeme decirle…-

-No es ninguna broma, Juvia- de nuevo tuteándome, maldición, ¡como me distraía mi nombre de sus labios!- Estoy hablando en serio-

Contuve un juramento.

-Pe…pero, casarme con usted- comencé tartamudeando- ¡Pero si apenas lo conozco de hace dos minutos!-

Aquella simple exclamación pareció ser suficiente para el hombre frente a mí quién, cambiando su sonrisa por una más suave y comprensiva, pareció compadecerse de mí y de mis nervios que evidentemente comenzaban a delatarme.

Durante unos instantes se limitó a mirarme sin decir absolutamente nada, mientras sus penetrantes ojos grises me estudiaban de arriba abajo con una mezcla de fascinación y curiosidad. Sin preocuparse porque lo viera, paseó su mirada de nuevo por mi cuerpo lentamente, y de nuevo yo tuve que reprimir un escalofrío de…¿Miedo?

Para entonces ya no estaba segura, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que esa mirada era demasiado fuerte para no inmutarse ante ella.

Mi cuerpo estaba literalmente ardiendo ante su mirada.

Finalmente llegó hasta mi rostro y aquella mirada cargada de antes se volvió más suave hasta que finalmente pude respirar de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, lo siento- concedió casi con lástima- Creo que debo explicarme mejor-

Por supuesto que no contesté aquello, y mirándolo significativamente para que supiera que tenía toda mi atención, lo alenté a seguir hablando.

-No hablo de que seas mi esposa en el sentido…estricto de la palabra- Se detuvo un poco- Hablo de fingir ser mi esposa durante determinado tiempo, tres meses para ser exactos, y después de eso nos divorciamos-

Aquello me asustó todavía más. ¿Con qué clase de loco me había mandado Lissana?

Pareciendo entender mi evidente asombro, Gray soltó un suspiro lento y volvió a mirarme.

-Por razones que no te explicaré ahora a detalle, necesito conseguir una esposa lo antes posible para cobrar una herencia bastante importante- Entrelazó sus dedos, su instinto negociador a flote- Para cobrarla y de acuerdo a una cláusula del testamento de la persona que me la dejó, lo cual te explicaré en su momento, necesito estar casado al menos tres meses y entonces podré cobrar el dinero-

Sin poder evitarlo, abrí mis ojos aún más y reprimí un gemido de sorpresa. Perfecto, ahora "entendía" porque quería casarse y sin embargo aquella explicación simplemente parecía haber complicado más las cosas. Ese hombre frente a mí necesitaba una esposa de mentira, que fingiera estar casada con él durante tres meses para cumplir la cláusula de un testamento mediante la cual podría cobrar una herencia.

Y de todas las (seguramente) decenas de mujeres que tenía disponibles para elegir, me había escogido a mí.

El multimillonario soltero más codiciado necesitaba una esposa de mentira, y la elegida para aquella tarea había sido yo.

Frente a mí y sin tener la más mínima compasión por mis pobres nervios, Gray siguió hablando.

-Por supuesto que estaríamos casados solo esos tres meses y después nos divorciaríamos- dijo ignorando mi boca abierta- Nos casaríamos por bienes separados, claro, y solo fingiríamos frente a la familia y la sociedad que somos una feliz pareja de enamorados- dijo aquello último con un tono burlón y casi despectivo- Habría contratos de por medio por supuesto, para asegurar que todo sea como te lo he dicho. Incluso ésta misma noche podríamos discutirlos, así como cualquier duda que tengas-

Directo. Al grano. Ese hombre no se andaba con rodeos, y para entonces sabía que estaba hablando completamente en serio.

Y lo único que ya había hecho era analizar y aceptar toda esa agobiante información, e incapaz de hilar un pensamiento coherente lo miré con mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

Solo había algo que necesitaba saber.

-¿Por…- tragué grueso y tomé aire- ¿Por qué yo?-

De nuevo aquella mirada serena y fría de hombre de negocios cambió lentamente hasta convertirse en una mirada suave y cargada de comprensión. Al parecer entendía que en aquellos momentos no podía estar más agobiada y con aquellos ojos mirándome más tranquilos, por lo menos podía seguir respirando con normalidad.

Ladeó su cabeza y sonrió ligeramente. Esa vez fue una sonrisa sincera y directa, nada de burlas.

-Porque necesitas mi ayuda, Juvia, y yo puedo dártela- se encogió de hombros- Y a cambio solo te estoy pidiendo éste favor, en el que verdaderamente necesito ayuda-

Se detuvo unos instantes.

-¿Y qué mejor que alguien tan ajena a mi vida como tú para dármela?-

Fue lo último que dijo. Al parecer todo estaba dicho, las cartas sobre la mesa y las condiciones bien establecidas. El hombre frente a mí me ayudaría a sacar a mi hermano de la cárcel, siempre y cuando yo me casara con él, fingiera ser su esposa enamorada durante tres meses y después desapareciera de su vida para seguir cada quien por nuestro camino.

A cambio mi hermano saldría de la cárcel.

Frente a mí, la voz ronca y masculina me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Así que…- me miró fijamente- ¿Qué dices, Juvia?-

Ante esa simple pregunta, solo atiné a mirarlo fijamente con expresión serena, y fue mi turno de estudiarlo lentamente y de paso admirarlo. El hombre frente a mí era verdaderamente guapo, con sus ojos grises y peligrosos, su cabello en un tono azul muy oscuro casi negro y su piel ligeramente bronceada, complementado por un cuerpo que haría pecar a cualquier mujer en su sano juicio.

Poco a poco la idea que me proponía se afianzaba más en mi cabeza.

Tres meses casada con el hombre frente a mí y fingiendo amarlo ante todos, que además de millonario, guapo, y con mente ágil, iba a ayudarme a recuperar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

¿No podía ser muy difícil, o sí?

-¿Juvia?-

El llamado con mi nombre me hizo volver a la realidad y entonces miré al hombre frente a mí con serenidad.

Y tomando una larga bocanada de aire, contesté a su pregunta antes de arrepentirme.

-Señor Fullbuster, tiene usted un trato-

Seis horas más tarde, parada al centro de mi habitación con Lissana frente a mí sentada en mi cama, aún no terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Casarse?- repitió Lissana en tono chillón, sus ojos desorbitados- Para sacar a Gajeel de la cárcel ¿Te pidió que te casaras con él?-

Era la cuarta o quinta vez que me lo preguntaba, y a pesar de tantas horas digiriendo la idea, aún parecía tan loca y fuera de este mundo como lo parecía en la mañana.

-¡Ya te dije que sí!-

-O sea que ¿Sacan a tu hermano de la cárcel y te casas con el millonario más codiciado y perseguido por las mujeres?-

Antes de que pudiera siquiera contestar a eso, Lissanna soltó una sonora carcajada que la dobló en dos y colocando sus manos en su estómago para contenerse, se partió de risa frente a mí mientras yo soltaba un suspiro.

-No estás ayudando, Liss querida-

No me escuchó. Seguía partida de risa, como si aquello fuera la noticia más divertida del año.

-¡Deja de reírte! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo!- la apunté con el dedo- Tú me llevaste con él y me dijiste que "me ayudaría desinteresadamente"- Imité su tono soñador- ¡Y mira ahora en el lío que estoy!-

Aquello pareció dar resultado porque poco a poco y sin dejar de mirarme con ojos lastimeros, Lissana dejó de reír hasta que finalmente lo único que hubo en su rostro fue de nuevo esa estúpida sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento- meneó la cabeza, sus ojos desorbitados- Es que no me la creo- tomó aire- Te pidió matrimonio. ¡Matrimonio!-

Ante esa mirada y sonrisa soñadora, decidí que era momento de bajar a mi amiga de su nube y sin poder evitarlo me crucé de brazos y la miré recelosa.

-Ya te dije bajo que términos - recordé, entornando los ojos- No sería un matrimonio de verdad, solo ante su familia, sus conocidos y la sociedad. Sería una simple fa…-

-Farsa, ya lo sé- sonrió aún más- Ya sé que sería un matrimonio fingido, pero aún así ¡Te imaginas!-

Con aquél gritito emocionado, se levantó de su lugar en la cama y juntó sus manos de esa manera soñadora que tan bien conocía, y sin poder evitarlo solté un bufido exasperado. Al parecer, Lissana no terminaba de entender que aquello se trataría de un simple trato.

Un simple negocio. Y nada más.

-Entonces…- ante mi falta de ánimo, Lissana se tranquilizó un poco- Aceptaste-

Fue mi turno de sentarme en la cama y alzando los ojos para verla, la miré casi con vergüenza.

-¿Qué otra opción tenía?- me encogí de hombros- Me dijo que sacará a mi hermano de la cárcel, Liss. Y la verdad es que le creí y le creo-

-Lo hará, no te preocupes- dijo en tono conciliador- Es un hombre de palabra, y si te ha dicho que lo hará, así será-

-Sí, pero para eso tendré que casarme con un completo desconocido- entorné los ojos- Y fingir que lo amo frente a todo el mundo-

Con aquella enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Lissana caminó unos cuantos pasos y sentándose a mi lado en la cama, ladeó la cabeza y me miró con esa mirada de "¿A quién quieres engañar?" que tan bien le salía.

Y que en aquellos momentos no podía odiar más.

-Pues podías haberte rehusado, la verdad- me dijo en un tono entre burlón y retador que entendí a la perfección- Además, no vas a decirme que no podrás fingir quererlo, el hombre está como quiere ¡y lo sabes!-

Ante aquella simple afirmación, recordé ésta mañana en su oficina cuando lo tuve frente a mí, con su mirada peligrosa recorriéndome entera y todo él en su estado negociador.

Tan seguro de sí mismo y casi intimidante, con aquella aura que lo hacía aún más…atractivo.

Sin poder evitarlo, solté un largo suspiro y meneando mi cabeza para alejar la sensación de mareo que me daba solo de pensar en él, miré a Lissana recelosa.

-Lissana …-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, dejaré de jugar- alzó las manos a señal de rendición- Volviendo entonces a lo importante, ¿Me dijiste que ésta noche te citó en su casa para…este…- intentó encontrar las palabras- ¿Cerrar el trato?-

Ahora fue momento de asustarme, y sin poder evitarlo, tensé mi espalda al recordar que habíamos quedado en que esa noche iría a su piso en el edificio de departamentos más grande, caro y lujoso de la ciudad para terminar de negociar los términos.

Y por supuesto y aunque eso solo lo sabía yo, para que me explicara exactamente porque rayos necesitaba una esposa de mentira.

Y porque me había elegido a mí.

-Así es- suspiré y la miré acongojada- Para leer lo del contrato prenupcial y que me explique todos los…detalles- sin poder evitarlo, me estremecí- ¡Estoy aterrada Lissana!-

A mi lado, Lissana sólo atinó a tomar mi mano y mirándome con sus ojos brillantes, tomó aire para hablar.

-Juvia Loxar , solo puedo decir: ¡prepárate!- sonrió de par en par- Porque estás a punto de tener la aventura de tu vida-

 **~Gray POV~**

Esa misma tarde y horas después de mi plática con la sorprendente señorita Loxar, me encontré en mi casa con mi mejor amigo solo para darme cuenta que por supuesto la noticia había desatado exactamente la reacción que imaginé.

Sentados frente a frente en los sofás individuales de mi enorme sala y con un vaso de brandy en las manos, Natsu y yo recién acabábamos de terminar el segundo vaso cuando mi amigo se atragantó con lo último que acababa de decirle.

Segundos después, dejó el vaso en la mesita a su lado y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, se levantó de golpe y me miró como si hubiera perdido la razón.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza -¡¿Y ella ha aceptado así, como si nada?!-

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí de medio lado divertido al ver a mi mejor amigo perder los estribos de aquella manera, y tenía que admitir que la estaba pasando de maravilla. Incluso a mí todavía me parecía una locura, pero extrañamente, me sentía bien con eso.

Porque en el preciso momento que la había visto, sabía que era ella la que terminaría siendo mi esposa.

Aunque fuera una esposa de mentira.

-No. Le he prometido algo a cambio, algo que necesita desesperadamente, y que yo puedo conseguirle, por eso ha aceptado-

-No me fío de eso, Dobe- me dirigió una mirada recelosa mientras caminaba frente a mí -Esta mujer podría ser una cazafortunas y hacerte la vida imp…-

-Accedió a un matrimonio de tres meses y después un divorcio- interrumpí sereno, meneando mi vaso en las manos -Nos casarémos por bienes separados, incluso firmará un contrato prenupcial hoy mismo- Natsu abrió su mandíbula a todo lo que daba, yo ladeé mi cabeza -Ha accedido a todas mis condiciones, Natsu, por eso puedo decirte que no es una cazafortunas-

-Vaya, esto sí que es increíble- con la mirada perdida y una mano en el cabello, se dejó caer en el sofá frente a mí -Entonces ¿Es un hecho?- meneó la cabeza- Quiero decir ¿Se casarán, fingirán ser la feliz pareja por tres meses y después cada quién se irá por su lado? ¿Y ya está?-

-Básicamente esa es la idea-

-Pero ¿Cómo piensas lograr eso, Gray?- frunció el ceño-Seguramente habrá alguien que supervise éste tipo de casos y…- me miró significativamente-¿Qué tal si deciden cerciorarse de que el de ustedes es en efecto un matrimonio real?-

-Ya lo sé Teme, si no estoy idiota- entorné los ojos -Hablaremos de eso esta noche, pero como te dije, ha accedido a todas mis condiciones- me encogí de hombros-Vivirá conmigo, conocerá a mi familia, usará mi dinero para sus compras, tendrá su guardarropa y por supuesto me acompañará a todos mis eventos sociales-

Dije todo de manera rápida y segura, después de seis horas de meditarlo había pensado en absolutamente todo y la idea que antes sonaba viable ahora era perfecta. Juvia Loxar me necesitaba y yo la necesitaba a ella, y estaba seguro que por su hermano estaba dispuesta a seguirme la corriente en aquella estupidez hasta que yo cumpliera mi palabra. Algo que por supuesto iba a hacer.

Todo iría perfecto.

-Será como si fuéramos un matrimonio. No tiene porque no funcionar-

Frente a mí, Natsu parpadeó con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Y sí va a ser como un matrimonio de verdad ¿Vas a querer que lo sea en todos los sentidos?- se removió algo incómodo -Quiero decir…¿Piensas pedirle también que tengan se…-

-¡Claro que no idiota!- lo interrumpí con ceño -Tampoco soy un cerdo capaz de abusar de ella de esa manera y aprovecharme de su desesperación- entorné los ojos -No soy tan despreciable y desalmado-

Con aquella simple respuesta Natsu pareció quedar satisfecho y yo simplemente atiné a entornar los ojos de nuevo. Por supuesto que el asunto del sexo sería algo indiscutible, primero porque sería algo bajo aprovechar la situación para eso y segundo porque aún cuando la había tratado poco, había conocido lo suficiente a Juvia para saber que no lo haría.

Entonces no pude evitar pensarlo. Sí acaso le pedía que lo hiciera…

¿Estaría dispuesta a hacerlo?

Pensé en ella y sin poder evitarlo, me deleité recordando sus exquisitas curvas que se podían notar debajo de su entallado traje de sastre de esa mañana. Desde las largas y torneadas piernas y la estrecha cintura hasta los jugosos y deliciosos pechos que se pegaban a la tela de su traje, esa mujer era en definitiva una tentación para cualquier hombre. Una tentación que para mí estaba completamente prohibida.

Una tentación de la que me tendría que abstener por completo.

Conteniendo un gemido de agrado, me obligué a mirar a mi mejor amigo y controlarme. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía que admitir que a mí no me molestaría nada fingir en ese aspecto específico del matrimonio.

Pero por el bien de los dos, así era como iban a ser las cosas.

Nada de sexo, y mucho menos nada de momentos juntos a solas, nada fuera de los convencionalismos sociales y familiares que mi rango requería. Lo último que necesitaba era a una mujer con la que compartir mi vida, aunque fuera solo por tres meses.

Lo último que necesitaba era a una mujer que controlara mi vida, como ya alguna vez lo habían hecho solo para dejarme hecho un verdadero desastre.

No. Juvia Loxar y yo tendríamos una relación meramente formal.

Una relación de negocios.

-Para mí que te estás metiendo en algo más complicado de lo que piensas, Gray-

-Es necesario Teme. Solo así podré cobrar la herencia- dije ladeando mi cabeza- Además sabes perfectamente bien como yo que esa cláusula fue un último intento de Ur por que encontrara a alguien y me casara. Bastante desesperado por cierto-

Sentado frente a mí, Natsu solo pudo atinar a soltar un bufido de burla y a asentir dándome la razón.

-Y por supuesto también servirá para callar a mi familia, que ya me tienen harto con el tema del matrimonio- entorné los ojos- Tú como nadie también sabes que se mueren por verme casado y me han presionado bastante- me encogí de hombros- Así que además de cobrar la herencia, dejaré satisfecha a mi familia y dejarán de hostigarme por un tiempo. Mataré dos pájaros de un tiro-

-Bueno Fullbuster, si tú lo dices- me miró derrotado- Solo espero que en realidad mates dos pájaros de un tiro- alzó las cejas- Y no que el tiro te salga por la culata-

~o~

Vestido con un simple pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa negra y unos zapatos casuales, tomé otro trago de brandy de mi vaso mientras miraba el atardecer por el enorme ventanal de mi casa. Ubicado en el último piso de un lujoso edificio de condominios en el centro de la ciudad, había comprado éste penthouse hacía ya casi cuatro años, cuando había considerado necesario alejarme de mi familia para comenzar a vivir solo.

Bastante amplio, lujoso y sobre todo con una vista simplemente espectacular de la ciudad, aquel departamento había sido mi único hogar además del de mis padres, y lo amaba.

Amaba mi independencia, amaba mi vida, mi carrera y mi empresa exitosa, así como también amaba a mi familia.

Sin embargo, vivir solo era algo que no cambiaría por nada. Hacía lo que quería, cuando quería y como quería, y por supuesto, decenas de mujeres habían pisado ese departamento, comido en mi mesa y dormido en mi cama. Pero nada más.

Y ahora lo compartiría por tres meses. Con nada más y nada menos que una completa desconocida.

Ante aquél simple pensamiento, mi mente volvió de nuevo a la plática que había tenido esa mañana con Loxar Juvia y sonreí de medio lado.

A pesar del evidente miedo que tenía en ningún momento había flaqueado, y eso aunado a que la mujer era simplemente deliciosa habían terminado por convencerme que ella era perfecta para ayudarme. Sus inusuales ojos azules como el mar despedían un brillo increíblemente decidido y a pesar de que los cubría un velo de tristeza y de desolación, sabía que la mujer frente a mí era todo menos débil o conformista.

No me consideraba un hombre impulsivo. Al contrario. Pero con ella, todo había quedado claro y decidido en mi cabeza en un instante, y eso era lo que más me sorprendía.

Sonriendo de nuevo de medio lado, tomé un sorbo de brandy y miré como el sol terminaba de ponerse.

No tendría porque no funcionar. Tal como le había dicho a Natsu, de ese arreglo ambos sacaríamos un beneficio increíble, pues además de cobrar la herencia podría deshacerme de la insistencia de mi familia de casarme por un buen tiempo.

Y por supuesto, eso no era todo. Tenía otro motivo oculto, uno que por supuesto nadie podía saber.

Un motivo más oscuro, que se reducía nada más y nada menos que a la mujer que alguna vez había amado con locura. A la mujer que tan solo unos meses atrás me había destrozado.

Tenía que demostrarle a Ultear que estaba siguiendo con mi vida. Aún cuando fuera una farsa, aún cuando no la hubiera olvidado del todo y la extrañara en ocasiones.

Aún recordaba vívidamente el momento cuando, tan solo dos años atrás me había dejado después de tres años de relación con la simple excusa de que "no me quería como antes" y sin importarle nada se había ido de mi departamento y de mi vida para dejarme solo un montón de recuerdos y un anillo de compromiso en la mesa.

El único intento de verdad que había hecho por casarme.

Y la última relación en la que me enamoraba.

Por ahora, solo me quedaba esperar a una completa desconocida con profundos ojos azules, cabello del mismo color y cuerpo espectacular para cerrar nuestro trato.

Y convertirla en mi falsa esposa.

~Juvia POV~

Cuando llegué a la dirección que tenía apuntada en el papel y bajé del taxi, me temblaban las piernas. Con la boca abierta y sin dejar de mirar el enorme edificio frente a mí, cerré la puerta del taxi y tuve que alzar mi cuello para llegar hasta el final.

Sin poder evitarlo, solté una exhalación irónica al darme cuenta de lo imponente del lugar.

Un departamento ahí debía costar una fortuna.

-Bien, Juvia- susurré para mí frente a las puertas de la recepción- Aquí vamos-

Componiendo una mueca que quería parecer sonrisa, caminé hasta la recepción del pequeño recibidor en donde una menuda mujer rubia me miró con ojos brillantes y sonrisa amable.

-Buenas noches, soy Juviia Loxar. Vengo a ver al Señor Gray Fullbuster- me presenté como recordé que Gray me había dicho que hiciera- Me dijo que…-

-Sí, señorita, el señor Fullbuster me informó que vendría- buscó un papel entre sus cosas y me lo extendió- Aquí tiene la clave para su pent-house, lo único que debe hacer es oprimir el código en el elevador y la llevará hasta el último piso-

Sin poder evitarlo, tomé el papel entre mis manos y la miré boquiabierta. ¿Pent-house? Quería decir ¿Un piso entero en la punta de ese enorme edificio? ¿No un simple departamento?

Maldición, el hombre era más rico de lo que pensaba.

-Gra…gracias- logré decir- Con permiso-

Con una simple sonrisa nerviosa caminé hasta las puertas del elevador mientras intentaba no caerme con mis enormes zapatos de tacón de aguja. Me seguían fallando las piernas.

Una vez en el elevador, miré la asquerosa cantidad de botones y ubicando por fin el panel del pent-house, introduje el código y el elevador se puso en movimiento. Treinta segundos y cuarenta pisos más tarde, el elevador se detuvo en el último piso así como mi respiración y las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Y finalmente, estuve en el gigantesco y lujoso departamento de Gray .

-Buenas noches, señorita-

De la nada y pegándome un susto terrible, una mujer vestida con ropa de mucama me saludó con una sonrisa y yo contuve las ganas de saltar. Después de unos segundos recuperé la cordura y asintiendo con la cabeza, devolví el saludo.

-Buenas noches-

-El señor Fullbuster la está esperando en la sala- sin saber porque mi respiración se cortó de nuevo- Sígame por favor-

Sin más remedio que asentir, seguí a la mujer por el recibidor mientras miraba todo a mí alrededor. Con decoración fría y masculina pero de muy buen gusto, las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos claros y los muebles eran de madera oscura y acero inoxidable, muestra clara de que ahí no había presencia femenina.

Un verdadero apartamento de soltero.

Segundos después y antes de lo que hubiera esperado, la suave voz de la mucama me sacó de mis cavilaciones solo para darme cuenta que estábamos en la sala.

Y que sentado en un enorme sofá negro mientras tomaba de su vaso de brandy, Gray Fullbuster estaba mirando justamente en nuestra dirección.

-¿Gusta tomar algo, señorita?-

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mirarla a ella.

-Un té helado, gracias-

-En seguida se lo traigo- miró a Gray educadamente- Con permiso-

Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, la miré alejarse y tomé aire para mirar de nuevo al hombre que tenía frente a mí. Que por supuesto ya estaba de pie y se acercaba a mí lentamente.

-Buenas noches, Juvia- dijo sereno- ¿Lista para discutir nuestro trato?-

~o~

Veinte minutos más tarde y sentados frente a frente en sillones individuales de cuero negro con una simple mesita de centro entre nosotros, Gray se terminó su vaso de brandy y yo di otro trago a mi té helado.

Frente a nosotros y desperdigado por la mesa, un contrato prenupcial me esperaba para ser firmado.

Y de nuevo, sentía que el amplísimo lugar era demasiado pequeño y por supuesto hacía demasiado calor.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a las calefacciones de los lugares en los que estaba?

-Entonces…- dije después de un rato- ¿Aquí dice que nuestros bienes estarán completamente separados para cuando nos divorciemos?-

-Así es- contestó entrelazando sus dedos- Por supuesto que mientras estés casada conmigo te daré dinero para tus compras, y para…-

-No es necesario- lo interrumpí- Yo trabajo y puedo comprarme mis…-

-Necesitarás nueva ropa, Juvia. Asisto a una cantidad infinita de eventos sociales- me dijo simplemente, su cabeza ladeada- Tu propio guardarropa lo tendrás también claro, con lo básico. Pero para comprarte otras cosas o más ropa también te daré dinero- pensó un poco lo siguiente que iba a decir- Porque aunque sé que ganas un muy buen sueldo, creo que no será suficiente para lo que necesitarás comprar-

Sin poder evitarlo, alcé las cejas en un gesto casi ofendido. Vaya, podía ser arrogante cuando quería.

-Bien- acepté casi molesta- Pero una vez divorciados ¿Todo lo que me hayas comprado se quedará contigo, verdad?-

-A menos que realmente desees lo contrario- se encogió de hombros- Sí, todo se queda conmigo-

-Perfecto- espeté mientras tomaba los papeles frente a mí y los colocaba en mi regazo- No quiero ni pienso quedarme con nada- fue mi turno de encogerme de hombros- Bastante harás con sacar a mi hermano de la cárcel-

Sabía que tal vez estaba pecando de mucho orgullo, pero si algo odiaba era abusar de la gente que me ayudaba y por supuesto, no ganarme las cosas por mi propio trabajo o esfuerzo. Además de eso, también era orgullosa.

Frente a mí, ahora fue el turno de Gray de alzar las cejas, pero creyendo que lo más correcto sería no decir nada, se limitó a quedarse callado y mirarme con sus manos entrelazadas.

-Bien, Gray- a pesar de ser ya la cuarta vez que decía su nombre debido a su insistencia a que lo "tuteara", aún me sentía extraña- Me dijiste también que me explicarías porqué necesitas una esposa de mentira durante tres meses- me acomodé en mi asiento- Y aún no he escuchado la historia-

Frente a mí, el Fullbuster compuso una sonrisa torcida y arrellanándose más en su asiento se cruzó de brazos para mirarme fijamente.

-¿Qué más hay que decir?- se encogió de hombros- La historia es tal cual la que te dije: una tía bastante cercana a la familia me dejó una herencia que no puedo cobrar si no tengo esposa- soltó un suspiro- Es una cláusula en la que establece que si estoy casado tres meses podré obtenerla, y como no tengo pensado casarme de verdad para hacerlo y tú necesitas un favor mío, recurrí a ti-

-¿Qué pasa si no te casas y no cumples la cláusula?-

-La herencia pasará a manos de mi primo Invel Yura . Del lado lejano de la familia- pareció pensar lo que iba a decir- Toda la herencia-

-¿Por qué necesitas la herencia si ya eres tan rico?-

La pregunta salió de mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerme a pensarla. Por supuesto, los ojos serenos de Gray se abrieron por la sorpresa, y apenada por mi evidente indiscreción oprimí mis labios con fuerza y mis mejillas se encendieron.

De todas maneras ya había hecho la pregunta, y tenía mucha curiosidad por la respuesta.

-No la necesito, salvo quizás solo por las acciones de mi empresa, que es un pequeño porcentaje- el tono de Gray fue algo incómodo- Es más bien un asunto de justicia-

-¿Justicia?-

-No puedo permitir que mi primo se quede con la herencia-

-¿Por qué?-

-Lo siento, Juvua. Pero creo que eso no lo contestaré- dijo tajante- Y creo que ya tienes suficientes respuestas-

Sin poder evitarlo, mis mejillas se encendieron aún más por la vergüenza.

-Lo siento-

-Está bien- dijo distraído, y ansioso, miró los documentos que tenía en la mano- Ahora ¿Vas a firmar?-

~Gray POV~

Sentado en mi sofá y con expresión que quería parecer paciente, miré a la mujer que frente a mí y sin mostrar el más mínimo indicio de desesperación, leía detenidamente el contrato como si no me tuviera enfrente.

Levantaba la cabeza solo unas cuantas veces para preguntar alguna duda, y de nuevo, volvía a su lectura sin dejar que la interrumpiera.

Y aunque tenía que admitir que estaba desesperado por ver una reacción de su parte, también estaba de lo más entretenido mientras la miraba leer. Para entonces, había notado ciertas expresiones recurrentes, como el ceño en su frente cuando no entendía algo, morder su carnoso labio inferior cuando se ponía nerviosa y menear la cabeza cuando se sentía agobiada.

Por supuesto, aquellas expresiones la hacían mucho más atractiva de lo que ya era.

En ese instante, levantó la cabeza por tercera vez.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos casados entonces?-

-Tres meses- respondí ladeando la cabeza- La cláusula establece que debemos estar casados al menos ese tiempo para que pueda cobrar la herencia, y una vez que lo haga, nos divorciaremos discretamente unos días después para no levantar habladurías-

-¿Hay alguna fecha límite para que te cases?-

-En menos de un mes- frente a mí, Juvia abrió los ojos de par en par- Por lo que nos casaremos en una semana-

Juvia soltó un gemido de sorpresa.

-¡Una semana!-

-Sé que es demasiado pronto, pero de todas formas no creo que necesitemos más tiempo- me encogí de hombros- Solo irán nuestros testigos y mi familia cercana, en tu caso, puedes invitar a tus padres y puedes inventar una excusa para tu hermano e invitar a algunos a los que no te importe engañar piadosamente-

-No invitaré a nadie, mis padres murieron cuando era niña y solo tengo a Gajeel. Tal vez invite a Lissana-

Al oírla decir eso pude notar como se encogía en aquel sillón en el que estaba. Pero por educación decidí no decir nada.

-Me parece bien. Ya veremos que decirle a mi familia para excusarte-

Como única respuesta, Juvia sonrió de medio lado y siguió con su lectura mientras yo reprimía un gemido exasperado. Por Dios, podríamos estar aquí toda la noche de seguir así.

Decidiendo que mi paciencia había llegado a su límite, interrumpí su lectura.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tanto lees?- la llamé- ¿Por qué no firmas?-

Con una sonrisa de medio lado, Juvia alzó la mirada del documento y me miró serena desde su lugar para contestar.

-Porque no soy una idiota que firma cualquier documento importante sin leerlo, Señor Fullbuster, por eso- aquella respuesta me sorprendió, y volvía a hablarme de usted -Sé que accedí a casarme con usted por bienes separados y a fingir un matrimonio feliz frente a su familia y a quien tenga que demostrarlo, y que a cambio usted sacará a mi hermano de la cárcel- aquél tono seguro que tanto me gustaba -Pero no pienso firmar ningún documento en el que no venga expresado eso, y mucho menos ahora que tengo un antecedente como el de mi hermano en donde si firmo algo sin leerlo antes puedo terminar en la cárcel-

Durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos, nos limitamos a mirarnos mientras el ambiente se cargaba considerablemente, y sorprendido por esa respuesta, no pude responder nada.

Por supuesto, la mujer frente a mí tenía que rematar su increíble discurso.

-No soy estúpida-

-Buen punto, señorita Loxar- tuve que conceder -Puedes leerlo todo lo que quieras, encontrarás que lo único que está ahí es lo que te dije ésta mañana-

-Lo sé, he terminado de leerlo- cerró el folder sin dejar de mirarme- Dijiste que te acompañaría a todos tus eventos sociales, ¿Para eso necesitaré el guardarropa?-

-Así es- asentí ligeramente- Lo tendrás aquí en casa, lo comenzaré a instalar mañana mismo-

Ante esa simple respuesta, Juvia abrió sus ojos de par en par como si hubiera dicho una grosería de lo más horrible.

-¿Qué has dicho?- cerró sus ojos como analizando la información -¿Eso quiere decir que viviremos juntos? Es decir…¿Viviré aquí contigo?-

-Por supuesto, Juvia- contuve las ganas de entornar los ojos -Necesito que la gente lo crea, sobre todo los que seguramente nos evaluarán para saber si es un matrimonio verdadero y no una farsa para poder cobrar la herencia. Para eso necesitamos hacerlo creíble, y creo que nadie lo creerá si nos casamos y tú te quedas viviendo sola en tu casa-

-Entonces…si viviré aquí…- indicó el lugar con su dedo índice -¿Eso significa que dormiremos en la misma…-

¡Bingo!. Ahí estaba la verdadera preocupación. Contuve las ganas de sonreír torcidamente y masajeé mi mandíbula con la mano para disimular mis ganas de reír.

Esa mujercita era una caja de sorpresas. Y me encantaba.

-No, dormiremos en habitaciones separadas-

-¿Y qué hay de…- se puso roja como un tomate, buscando las palabras- Tener…este…-

-Por supuesto no habrá intimidad alguna entre nosotros, no te preocupes-

Dije de inmediato, y agradecida tal vez de no tener que terminar la pregunta, Juvia soltó un largo suspiro y abrió sus ojos de nuevo para mirarme.

-Entonces ¿No sexo, verdad?-

Oprimí mis labios para reprimir mi enorme sonrisa.

-Nada de sexo- negué con la cabeza, y después la miré significativamente mientras sonreía -Aún cuando eso te decepcione-

Justo como lo imaginé, Juvia entornó los ojos y soltó un bufido exasperado ante mi arrogante respuesta.

No solía ser así, eso tenía que admitirlo, pero con ella era simplemente inevitable. Me encantaba ver como reaccionaba ante todo lo que le decía, y disfrutaba en extremo como su mente ingeniosa y su evidente carácter fuerte siempre salían al ataque con alguna contestación filosa.

Seguramente me tenía por un arrogante, altanero y prepotente como todos decían y pensaban de mí. Y aunque no quería que tuviera esa impresión de mí en aquellos momentos me la estaba pasando de lo lindo.

Probándola, estudiándola. Retándola.

Pero contrario a todo lo que pensaba y después de unos segundos, cambió su expresión de fastidio por una de alivio, y pude ver un amago de sonrisa en sus labios mientras me miraba.

-Gracias-

Un agradecimiento que no necesitaba más palabra que esa. Sabía a que se refería.

Y antes de poder responder, Juvia tomó la pluma que se encontraba abierta encima de la mesita y abriendo el folder en sus piernas, firmó los tres espacios del contrato que requerían su firma.

Sin titubeos.

-Bien, Gray- cerró el folder y me miró- El trato está cerrado-

~Juvia POV~

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, y sin embargo estaba hecho. Había firmado el bendito contrato prenupcial, había accedido a casarme con él en una semana.

El trato estaba hecho, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Perfecto- frente a mí, Gray ladeó la cabeza- Es un buen trato, Juvia. Los dos saldremos beneficiados-

Aquella vez, Gray me dedicó su brillante sonrisa de medio lado y sin poder evitarlo sonreí junto con él. El hombre podía ser un arrogante y un pesado, pero en algunas ocasiones podía ser bastante tolerable e incluso simpático.

Además quería creer que tenía razón, y que al firmar aquél papel no había cometido una reverenda estupidez. O el peor error de mi vida.

-Me alegro- ladeé mi cabeza- Espero interpretar bien mi papel de esposa abnegada y enamorada-

Frente a mí, Gray se arrellanó en el sofá y sonrió aún más. Esa sonrisilla torcida que al parecer le encantaba usar.

-Abnegada no sé, no eres del tipo para nada- sus ojos llamearon- Pero lo de enamorada, estoy seguro que no habrá problema-

De nuevo tuve que entornar los ojos y soltar un bufido exasperado. Al hombre no se le escapaba una oportunidad para hacer sus comentarios arrogantes, y aunque al principio me habían resultado insoportables, después de una charla más o menos normal, resultaban algo graciosos.

Sin más remedio que sonreír, miré el enorme reloj en la pared a mi lado y abrí mis ojos de par en par.

-¡Es tardísimo!- me levanté de mi lugar como un resorte- Tengo que irme-

Como un caballero, una faceta que había notado estaba muy arraigada en él, se levantó lentamente de su asiento y sonrió con amabilidad.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas sola a tu casa ¿Has venido en coche?-

-No, lo dejé en mi casa. No conocía bien la dirección y he tomado un taxi-

-Bien, te llevaré a tu casa-

-No es necesario- lo corté de inmediato, algo asustada de ir en un coche a solas con él- Puedo pedir un taxi-

-Pero…-

-En serio, no pasa nada- lo corté de nuevo sonriente, y comencé a caminar a la salida- Lo pediré en la recepción y llegaré bien a casa-

Ante mi insistencia, Gray no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y lo miré contener el aliento mientras aspiraba profundamente y me miraba casi receloso, prueba de que no le gustaba ceder en nada. Al parecer, el hombre estaba acostumbrado a tener el control de todo en su vida, y aquella negativa ponía a prueba su instinto controlador y mandón.

-De acuerdo-

Para entonces ya estábamos frente a las puertas de su ascensor. Durante largos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, nos miramos fijamente mientras esperaba a que las puertas se abrieran y de nuevo, el ambiente antes relajado se volvió tenso y cargado.

De una manera fuerte pero agradable, y tuve que ignorar el cosquilleo que sentí en mi bajo vientre al verlo esbozar una ligera sonrisa amable y ver sus ojos brillantes. Maldición, ¿Qué me pasaba?

-Buenas noches, Gray- en una arrebato de algo, le di un beso en la mejilla y él me miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Buenas noches, Juvia- dijo parpadeando y después recobró compostura -Mañana pasaré a recogerte a tu casa a las nueve y media de la mañana, ponte el mejor vestido de día que tengas en tu guardarropa-

Fue mi turno de abrir mis ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué?- meneé la cabeza confundida y algo asustada -¿Para qué?-

Frente a mí, Gray sonrió de nuevo de medio lado.

-Mañana tendremos la primera prueba de fuego de toda esta farsa, Juvia- sonrió aún más -Mañana te llevaré a conocer a mi familia-

 ** _Continuará._**..

 ** _Y bien... ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Biien, tengo que decir que aun no se si incluir el lemmon a la historia o saltármelo. ¿Que opinan ustedes?_** ** _N/A: Ur y Ultear no tendrán ninguna relación en este fic._** ** _Gracias por sus lindos comentarios 3 ~_** ** _Actualizaré siempre y cuando la loca de mi jefa no me deje exhausta con el fucking trabajo. Ahre._** ** _Mattane minna_**


	3. Familia

*Disclaimer*

Los personajes de Fairy Tail son obra de Hiro Mashima.

Capítulo 3°: Familia

* * *

~~Juvia POV~~

Mucho más tarde esa misma noche y tumbada en mi cama, di media vuelta de nuevo para acomodarme sin éxito alguno. Al paso que iba no dormiría en toda la noche, y mañana necesitaba estar presentable.

Tampoco es como que tuviera muchas esperanzas de hacerlo, así que daba igual.

No después de todo lo que había pasado ese día, y del giro de acontecimientos tan raros en mi vida, en menos de veinticuatro horas.

La diferencia de anoche es que ahora por fin tenía la certeza de que mi hermano saldría de la cárcel, y claro, tenía que casarme con el guapísimo magnate y jefe de mi jefe, Gray Fullbuster.

Me estremecí sin remedio al pensarlo.

Sabía que sería una simple farsa entre nosotros, sin embargo, fingir ante todos los demás no me tranquilizaba para nada. Mucho menos cuando gente tan cercana a él sería testigo de esa mentira, como por ejemplo su familia.

A la que mañana mismo conocería en un almuerzo familiar.

-Genial- susurré frustrada, colocando mi brazo encima de mi frente y rodando de nuevo hasta quedar boca arriba.

Ahora sí no podría dormir en toda la noche.

Con una mueca de frustración, recordé la corta pero intensa conversación telefónica que había tenido con Lissana nada más llegara a casa, así como los gritos de emoción y asombro de mi amiga mientras le contaba todo.

De acuerdo a lo que me había dicho, Gray tenía una familia a la que adoraba y que era bastante unida. Dos padres, Silver y Mika Fullbuster, a los que amaba; dos hermanos que poseían sus respectivas familias, uno de ellos con dos hijos y el otro con uno. Por supuesto, la familia incluía a las familias de sus hermanos y a los amigos más cercanos, que eran los Dragneel y que también eran un montón.

Todos ellos muy ricos, y por supuesto, a todos los conocería mañana.

Moría de los nervios.

Estaba segura que aún en el caso de que mi matrimonio con Gray fuera real estaría asustada, por supuesto que en mi caso estaba aterrada. ¿Cómo iba a fingir frente a toda esa gente que era la feliz y enamorada prometida de Gray?

Peor aún ¿Cómo haríamos para hacerles creer que todo era real y que no sospecharan de la herencia?

-Ay por Dios-

Incapaz de pensar más en lo mismo y muerta de cansancio, me acomodé de lado y cerré los ojos para seguir durmiendo.

.

.

.

Esa mañana estaba terminando de acomodar mi cabello frente al espejo de mi sala cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Nerviosa, miré el reloj a mi lado y solté un largo suspiro. Las nueve y media de la mañana. Era él.

-Bien, Juvia- le sonreí a la mujer del espejo- ¡Aquí vamos!-

Y con esa última expresión para infundirme valor, tomé mi bolso que se encontraba en la mesita y me acerqué a la puerta con pasos seguros. Cuando la abrí, los ojos grises que me habían perseguido toda la noche me miraron suavemente para después abrirse con ligereza.

-Estás…- comenzó a susurrar y después pareció recomponerse- Estás guapísima-

Sonreí satisfecha. Para ese día había escogido un vestido corto en color azul y algo entallado que marcaba mis curvas. De tirantes finos, tela suave y a mitad de muslo, el vestido lo había complementado con mis sandalias de tacón alto y tiras en los tobillos, mi cabello recogido en una coleta y un maquillaje suave.

Al parecer, el hombre frente a mí lo aprobaba y mucho.

Sonriendo por fuera, lo dejé admirarme de arriba abajo y me felicité internamente.

-Gracias- ladeé mi cabeza- Tú tampoco estás nada mal-

Con sus pantalones de vestir en color negro, su camisa blanca a medio abotonar en el pecho y por fuera del pantalón y su cabello acomodado de forma rebelde, Gray era el hombre ideal para cualquier mujer físicamente hablando, y eso por supuesto me incluía a mí.

Claro que me había quedado corta en palabras, pero no pensaba decirle que parecía modelo de revista de edición primavera. Frente a mí, Gray se encogió de hombros y con una simple sonrisa de medio lado se hizo a un lado para ofrecerme el brazo.

-¿Vamos?-

Tomando una larga bocanada de aire, abrí mis ojos y enrosqué mi brazo sobre el suyo.

-Vamos-

El trayecto por las calles de la ciudad a la casa de los padres de Gray fue sereno y tranquilo. Él por su parte parecía pensar en muchísimas cosas mientras conducía y yo no podía sentirme más agobiada ante la idea de lo que venía y el hecho de estar en un Ferrari último modelo descapotable y con asientos de piel.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?- le pregunté en algún momento para romper el silencio.

-Pues somos una familia algo grande, ya incluye a otras familias- se encogió de hombros- Mis padres, Silver y Mika. Mi hermano Jellal está casado con Erza, tienen dos hijos: Rosemary de cinco y Eileen de uno. Mi hermano Lyon tiene uno: Cian, de tres años; y está casado con Meredy-

-Vaya- sonreí de medio lado- Muchos sobrinos pequeños-

A mí lado, Gray sonrió de medio lado y pude darme cuenta que tal como Lissana me había dicho, los quería mucho.

-Muchísimos. Así que, como el único soltero, entenderás la presión a la que estoy sometido para que me case- volteó a mirarme y sonrió aún más- Te van a adorar por ese simple hecho, así que no te preocupes-

Como única respuesta solo atiné a sonreír aún más e intentar controlarme para no bajarme del coche en movimiento. Al darme cuenta del tamaño de la familia no podía hacer más que aterrarme el saber que tenía que mentirle a más gente de la que imaginaba.

-¿Estará ahí?...- me atreví a preguntar en algún momento- ¿Tu primo Invel?-

-No- fue su única respuesta mientras se encogía de hombros- Digamos que ese lado de mis parientes son los...reservados de la familia. No asisten a ningún evento familiar a menos que sea necesario-

No contesté. Por lo que había escuchado por Lissana e inferido por las expresiones de Gray sobre ellos, los Yura, la otra parte de la familia, eran elitista y bastante celosa de los suyos. Y al parecer, Invel era el peor de todos.

-De todas maneras, Invel se enterará de alguna forma sobre ti- sonrió de medio lado- Me encantará ver su cara cuando eso pase-

Como única respuesta yo solo atiné a sonreír y volví a mirar al frente.

Cuando por fin llegamos a uno de los barrios más caros y alejados de la ciudad y entramos por la reja principal, supe que estábamos muy cerca. A diferencia de las grandes casas del centro de la ciudad, en aquél lugar los terrenos tenían además enormes jardines que las del centro no tenían, haciéndolas aún más majestuosas e imponentes.

Sorprendida por lo que veía contuve el aliento mientras avanzábamos en el carro y admiraba todo a mí alrededor.

-Bien, llegamos-

Por supuesto nos detuvimos frente a la reja de la casa más grande de todo el barrio y Gray se acercó al intercomunicador.

-Max, ya llegué hombre- sonrió- No me tengas afuera mucho tiempo porque hace un calor de los mil demonios-

-¡Señor Gray!- contestó la voz de un hombre- Lo esperábamos, era el único que faltaba- la reja se abrió de par en par- Adelante-

-Gracias Max-

Sonriendo de medio lado, Gray puso el auto en marcha de nuevo y finalmente estuvimos en el jardín principal de la residencia Fullbuster. Que como todo lo que había visto estas últimas horas, era extremadamente lujosa, asquerosamente grande y por supuesto costosa.

Rodeamos la gigantesca fuente de la entrada y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a un montón de gente sentada en una gigante mesa en el jardín trasero. Cabezas castañas, negras, rubias y pelirrojas. De todo un poco.

Su familia se encontraba almorzando ya.

Me puse peor.

-Bien, Juvia- me llamó Gray en cuanto estacionamos en la entrada- Bienvenida a la residencia Fullbuster-

Incapaz de decir algo coherente, esperé a que Gray bajara y rodeara el auto para abrir mi puerta. Y como entendiendo que no podría mantenerme en pie yo sola, tomó mi mano y la aferró con fuerza para ayudarme a bajar mientras uno de los criados tomaba sus llaves para estacionar el auto.

-Buenos días, señor Fullbuster-

Saludó el mayordomo con calidez para después dirigirme una mirada amable y suave.

-Buenos días, Max- sonrió Gray, aferrando aún más mi mano- Esta es la señorita Juvia Loxar-

-Buenos días, señorita, encantado-

-Igualmente- logré decir sonriente.

-Bien- sin preguntar o decir más, Max nos señaló la puerta- Su familia está afuera esperándolo, si gustan pasar por favor-

A mí lado, Gray volteó a mirarme con calidez y sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Te gustaría conocer la casa ahora, cariño?-

¡Cariño! Exclamó mi conciencia sorprendida, y justo en ese momento me di cuenta de la manera en la que Gray me miraba. Entonces lo entendí y tomé una bocanada de aire internamente. Al parecer la operación "finge amor y conquista a todos" estaba en marcha.

Y era momento de interpretar mi papel.

-En realidad, amor- me pegué a él y sonreí como idiota enamorada- Creo que podría conocerla más tarde, por ahora quiero conocer a tu familia-

Sorprendido ante mi actuación pero sin decir nada, Gray alzó las cejas y me tomó por la cintura sin dejar de mirarme. El contacto fue alucinante, y por un momento tuve que reprimir mis ganas de pegarme más a él. Y no porque tuviera que fingirlo.

-De acuerdo, lo que tú gustes- dejó de mirarme para encontrar sus ojos con un sorprendido Max- Iremos por el jardín Max, gracias-

-Señor- y con un simple movimiento de cabeza, Max nos dejó solos para comenzar nuestro recorrido por el jardín.

Del brazo de Gray sin saber cómo controlarme, comencé a respirar profundamente mientras apretaba mi mano a su fuerte brazo. A mí lado, Gray sonrió con algo de burla y tensó su brazo para mirarme de reojo.

-Lo hiciste perfecto, ahora tranquila- dijo sereno- Viene la parte difícil, estoy seguro que lo harás excelente-

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero antes de poder responder Gray se detuvo de golpe y yo tuve que mirar al frente en la dirección en la que él veía.

Y frente a nosotros, más de una docena de cabezas nos miraron curiosas desde la enorme mesa. Contuve una maldición y tragué grueso mientras me obligaba a calmarme. Maldición, habíamos llegado más rápido de lo que pensaba.

La primera en levantarse fue una linda niña de largos cabellos rojizos.

-¡Tío Gray! ¡Qué bueno que llegas!-

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, Gray se alejó de mí un poco para abrazar efusivamente a su sobrina y cargarla en el proceso mientras le plantaba un fuerte beso en la sien. Una vez separados, Rosemary me miró sorprendida durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos para después sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Sorprendida pero complacida, una combinación extraña.

-Hola, soy Rosemary- me dio un ligero abrazo bastante cálido para después mirarme tiernamente- ¿Y tú eres…?-

-Juvia Loxar, encantada- sonreí de vuelta, algo ofuscada por la calidez- Y soy…-

A mí lado y antes de que pudiera responder, Gray volvió a tomarme por la cintura para pegarme a él y me dirigió una mirada suave pero que escondía un brillo de advertencia. Él se encargaría.

-Ya lo hago yo, cariño, tranquila- con ese último susurro, miró al frente y a la mesa donde toda su familia nos miraba expectante- Familia, les presento a Juvia Loxaf, mi novia-

Las miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes no se hicieron de esperar.

-Quien precisamente ayer aceptó casarse conmigo- me dio un beso en la sien- Así que…- miró de nuevo a la mesa- En realidad, les presento a mi prometida-

Frente a nosotros, más de una docena de personas dejó caer su mandíbula y nos miró con ojos abiertos de par en par.

.

.

~~ Gray POV~~

Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, mi familia se quedó boquiabierta sin pronunciar palabra. En la cabecera de la mesa y abrazados por la cintura, Juvia y yo nos limitamos a esperar a que alguien rompiera el silencio y dijera algo ya.

Hasta que Erza lo rompió.

-¿Pro…- miró a todos en la mesa y después a nosotros- ¿Prometida?-

-Así es, Erza- sonreí- Esta mujer…- la miré como si no existiera algo más en el mundo- Esta hermosa mujer aceptó casarse conmigo ayer, así que estamos comprometidos-

-¿En…- la voz de Jellal a mí lado me hizo verlo- ¿En serio, Gray? ¿Te casas?-

-Así es, hermano- sonreí con autosuficiencia- Y queríamos que ustedes fueran los primeros en saberlo-

-Pero…- comenzó Meredy quien acababa de salir de la impresión habló - ¿Tan pronto?- nos miró como si estuviera viendo un espejismo- Quiero decir…tan…repentino-

Y así como Erza comenzó la tensión en la mesa, su grito de alegría fue el que la rompió.

-¡Wow! ¡Felicidades!- nos abrazó con fuerza- ¡Que felicidad! ¡Enhorabuena!-

En aquél momento, la tensión y silencio de la mesa comenzó a calmarse un poco mientras mi madre y mi padre se levantaban y comenzaban a caminar hacia nosotros y todos en la mesa comenzaban a cuchichear con sonrisas y a mirarnos con ojos brillantes.

Al parecer estaba dando resultado. Y no me sorprendía.

Sabía que no sería difícil que lo creyeran. Con lo independiente que era, no les sorprendería que nunca les hubiera presentado a Juvia hasta que formalizara algo con ella.

Jamás les había presentado a ninguna novia a parte de Ultear, así que la idea de que Juvia fuera mi novia podría ser bastante factible dado que nunca compartía mi vida sentimental con ellos. Eso aunado al deseo casi obsesivo de mi familia porque me casara por fin para no terminar solo, fue todo lo que se necesitó para que la mesa prorrumpiera en felicitaciones, gritos y abrazos de felicitación.

Además de que Juvia estaba actuando tal y como había esperado que actuara en su papel de novia enamorada. O incluso aún mejor.

Y maldición, estaba tan hermosa y era tan dulce que estaba seguro que conquistaría a todos en la mesa en un santiamén.

-Felicitaciones, hijo- sentí el abrazo de mi padre y lo devolví con fuerza- Me da mucho gusto-

A nuestro lado, mi madre tomó a Juvia por la cabeza y le plantó un ligero pero cálido beso en la mejilla.

-Bienvenida a la familia, Juvia- sonrió en cuanto se separó de ella- Y mucho gusto, también-

-Lo mismo digo señora, y gracias-

Después de aquello, todos los que estaban en la mesa arrastraron a Juvia en una ola de ligeros abrazos y por supuesto presentaciones, y yo me vi arrastrado por un interrogatorio por parte de mis hermanos. Por toda la mesa, Juvua pasó de Erza a Meredy, de mi padre a Jellal, hasta mis sobrinos que la miraban entre curiosos y divertidos.

Esa mañana también estaban a la mesa Grandeeney e Igneel, los padres de Natsu, eran tan allegados a la familia que prácticamente pertenecían a ella.

Y por supuesto, mi mejor amigo Natsu estaba al final, mirando a Juvia como si fuera un espejismo y luego a mí con ojos desorbitados.

En algún momento le devolví la mirada y con una suave sonrisa di a entender que en efecto y contrario a lo que él pensaba, Juvia había accedido a ayudarme en la farsa.

Finalmente y después de montones de abrazos, felicitaciones y algunos gritos, Juvia terminó de nuevo a mi lado y volví a tomarla por la cintura para pegarla a mí.

A mi lado, Juvia alzó una ceja inquisitiva y sonrió casi burlona. De acuerdo, tal vez no tenía que hacer eso, pero no había podido evitarlo. Desde que lo hiciera minutos atrás, la sensación de sus suaves curvas pegadas a mí cuerpo, así como el tacto de su piel por encima del ligero vestido habían resultado simplemente alucinantes y para entonces estaba seguro que utilizaría cualquier excusa para hacerlo en un futuro.

Antes de pensar en algo más, mi amigo se acercó a nosotros hasta que lo tuvimos frente a frente.

-Mucho gusto, Juvia y felicidades- tomó su mano y le plantó un beso- Natsu Dragneel-

A mí lado, Juvia sonrió encantada y apenada y yo contuve las ganas de soltar un bufido exasperado ante su payasada.

-Encantada, Señor Dragneel

-Llámame Natsu. Por favor-

-De acuerdo- Juvia sonrió- Natsu-

Y antes de poder seguir con la conversación, mi querida pero intensa cuñada Meredy apareció a un lado de nosotros y tomando a Juvia por el brazo la alejó de mí de golpe.

-¡Ven, Juvia! Te mostraremos la casa!- sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras tiraba de ella- ¡Te va a encantar!-

A mí lado, Juvia giró su cabeza para mirarme y mordiendo su labio inferior, me dirigió una mirada de súplica mientras se veía arrastrada sin remedio por mi cuñada a la casa. Como única respuesta yo solo atiné a soltar un ligero bufido exasperado, y dirigiéndole una mirada tranquilizadora que le indicaba que la rescataría en cuanto pudiera, las miré alejarse mientras Natsu se colocaba a mí lado, se apoyaba de mi hombro y miraba en la misma dirección.

-Así que…- escuché su voz serena -¿Ella es la que va a estar viviendo bajo tu mismo techo por tres meses?-

-Sí-

-¿Sin nada de sexo?-

Sonreí de medio lado.

-Nada-

A mí lado, Natsu soltó una ligera carcajada para darme una palmada en la espalda mientras mirábamos a Meredy y Juvia desaparecer dentro de la casa.

-Buena suerte con eso, amigo-

.

.

Quince minutos más tarde decidí que era momento de rescatar a Juvia de la incesante charla de mi cuñadita y por supuesto, salvarla del posible interrogatorio al que sería expuesta una vez que Meredy tuviera la oportunidad.

Adoraba a mi cuñada, crecimos prácticamente juntos, era muy querida en la familia casi como una hermana más mía dulce y amorosa, pero cuando se lo proponía podía ser una verdadera molestia dispuesta a todo por conseguir información. Y sinceramente no tenía idea si Juvia estaba preparada para eso.

En realidad, no habíamos conversado sobre cuáles serían nuestras historias al momento de hablar sobre "nosotros". No habíamos dicho nada sobre que diríamos respecto al "cómo", "dónde" y "cuándo" nos habíamos conocido, y darme cuenta de eso hasta ahora no ayudaba nada. Frustrado ante mi reverenda estupidez, abrí la puerta trasera y entré a la casa.

Cuando entré a la sala no pude evitar fruncir el ceño al darme cuenta que Juvia estaba en todo menos en problemas.

Sentadas muy juntas en el largo sofá de la sala y mirando algo entre sus piernas, Meredy apuntaba algunas cosas mientras hablaba rápidamente y Juvia sonreía ligeramente.

Me acerqué aún más, ellas aún inconscientes de mi presencia.

-¡Y mira! ¡Aquí está en su primera fiesta de Halloween!, aunque la ropa le duro poco- solto una carcajada- antes tenía una manía de desnudarse-

Después distinguí mejor y el color se me fue del rostro al darme cuenta que lo que miraban era nada más y nada menos que mi álbum de fotos de la infancia.

Maldición, Meredy.

-Yo aún me encontraba en el hospital, pero mamá puede contarte historias muy buenas de ese día!-

Sin decir nada, Juvia alzó la vista para sonreírle con timidez y dándose cuenta de mi presencia me miró con sus serenos ojos azules. Al parecer había salido sana y salva de las preguntas de mi cuñada.

-¡Hola Gray!- exclamó Meredy en cuanto me paré frente a ellas- Estaba contándole a Juvia algunas cosas sobre ti, ¡la tenías muy desinformada!-

Sonreí de medio lado. No tenía idea.

-Esos detalles preferí reservarlos para evitar hacer el ridículo- entorné los ojos y Juvia sonrió- Aunque para eso te tengo a ti, cuñadita-

Soltando una suave y fresca carcajada, Meredy se levantó de su lugar y me plantó un suave golpe en el hombro.

-Qué bueno que lo sabes, Gray- ladeó la cabeza y yo solté un bufido- Bueno, creo que dejaré de hacer mal tercio y saldré a ver cómo está Lyon con el niño- bajó la mirada hacia Juvia- Te dejo en buenas manos, Juvia-

Me regalo guiño travieso de su ojo y salió de la sala para dejarnos completamente solos. En el mismo instante que estuvimos a solas, Juvia soltó un largo suspiro cansado y yo la miré con una mueca.

-¿Cómo salió todo?- me senté a su lado- ¿Te preguntó algo? ¿Intentó sacar información?-

-Intentó- sonrió de medio lado y cerró el álbum de fotos- Pero de alguna manera logré zafarme de sus preguntas y nos limitamos a que me mostrara la casa y me hablara sobre ti, para evitar hablar de nosotros- me mostró el álbum sonriente- Así que la culpable de que ahora sepa todos tus secretos de infancia soy solo yo. Lo siento-

Sin poder evitarlo sonreí de medio lado y me relajé al instante. En definitiva no me había equivocado al creer que ella era la indicada para lo que estábamos haciendo. Esa mujer era inteligente y bastante astuta.

Hermosa, decidida e inteligente. Eso me gustaba. Y me gustaba bastante.

-Excelente- me recargué en el respaldo- Debí haberte advertido sobre Meredy y sobre todo ponernos de acuerdo sobre qué historia decir cuando te hicieran preguntas. Así que yo lo siento-

-Está bien- se encogió de hombros- Yo tampoco lo pensé, además no he dicho nada que la hiciera sospechar. En realidad en cuanto le pedí que me hablara sobre ti lo ha hecho encantada. Te quiere mucho-

-Y yo a ella- sonreí- Puede ser una pesadilla, pero es mi cuñada. Mi familia-

Mi respuesta no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo y solo esbozó una dulce sonrisa con aire de melancolía.

-Te entiendo perfectamente-

Juvia me miró fijamente y no dijo ya nada hasta que el silencio se apoderó de todo, y yo la miré de igual forma. Al parecer iba a decir algo más pero meneando la cabeza ligeramente, pareció desechar la idea y cambió de tema.

-Así que…¿Exhibicionista, eh?-

Me dijo a manera de reto, refiriéndose a esa foto en donde, con solo tres años de edad, me encontraba a medio vestir de vampiro. Sonriendo de medio lado algo apenado, me encogí de hombros y entorné los ojos en un gesto de exasperación.

-Lamento desilusionarte pero esa época ya paso – hable de manera arrogante- 

La miré de nuevo, y frente a mí, Juvia me miró de nuevo con aquellos profundos ojos azules que las últimas horas me habían perseguido tanto dormido como despierto.

-Me gustó conocer al niño- dijo sonriente- Y no creo estar desilucionada-

Sin poder evitarlo abrí mis ojos ligeramente y la miré sin decir una sola palabra, maravillado. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que con solo unas cuantas palabras me dejaba incapaz de responder?

De nuevo, el silencio nos embargó y nos envolvió en una burbuja extraña. Sentados ahí en el sofá de mi casa y frente a frente, el ambiente antes ligero se cargó de pronto, y callados y sin decir una sola palabra nos limitamos a mirarnos fijamente durante unos momentos que parecieron eternos.

Entonces ambos parecimos reaccionar. Aclarándonos la garganta casi de manera instantánea, yo meneé mi cabeza casi de manera imperceptible y Juvia se rascó la nuca distraída mientras dejaba el álbum a un lado de ella.

-Habrá que pensar en una historia para contar cuando hagan preguntas- me levanté del sofá para mirarla- ¿Vamos?-

Soltando un largo suspiro para armarse de valor, Juvia se levantó a mi lado y me miró.

-Vamos-

Y con esa simple respuesta, caminamos hasta la puerta para salir y fingir ante mi familia ser la tierna pareja de enamorados que no éramos.

~~Juvia POV~~

Tres horas más tarde y después de un almuerzo delicioso y bastante abundante, los que quedábamos en el almuerzo nos encontrábamos desperdigados por el jardín. Y para esas alturas, me sentía tan a gusto conversando y conociendo a la familia Fullbuster que el miedo inicial que había tenido había quedado en el olvido.

Hasta ahora había conversado de todo un poco con cada uno de los miembros de la familia de Gray, de una infinidad de temas posibles. Con Jellal, Erza, Lyon, Meredy, la maternal Mika y el gracioso de Silver, e incluso con Natsu habíamos tenido una infinidad de pláticas que habían girado en torno a mí. Desde mi infancia, mi familia, mi carrera y por supuesto, mi falsa relación con Gray. Por supuesto que no di lujo de detalle sobre mi vida y solo me limité a responder lo más indispensable.

Para entonces, Gray y yo habíamos planeado que decir y de manera excelente habíamos dado nuestra versión de los hechos, coincidiendo en todo. Para evitar errores o cambios en la historia, habíamos decidido decir que nos habíamos conocido en una fiesta del trabajo en donde habían asistido todos los altos mandos de la empresa, y que como jefa del departamento de Finanzas había estado ahí.

Algo simple y sin chiste. Nada de la historia de amor romántica y apasionada que al parecer esperaban.

Y que no podíamos darles cuando Gray y yo ni siquiera estábamos enamorados.

En todo el tiempo que había estado ahí, las pláticas, las risas y sobre todo la amabilidad y calidez de la familia Fullbuster me había sorprendido y envuelto por completo. Cuando había conocido a Gray su carácter algo autoritario y actitud fría me habían llevado a pensar que había crecido en una familia así, y darme cuenta de que me había equivocado me había sorprendido bastante.

Así como también me había sorprendido darme cuenta que el magnate empresario   
Gray Fullbuster no era tan frío, calculador y prepotente como aparentaba.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente miré al frente para mirar a Gray quien, con su camisa arremangada, descalzo y con el cabello revuelto de tanto correr, jugaba con Rosemary y Cian como si fuera uno más de ellos.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí de medio lado y solté una ligera risita.

-¿Puede ser como un niño cuando se lo propone, verdad?-

Escuché la suave voz de Mika a mi lado, y sonriendo aún más, la miré unos instantes y de nuevo a Gray.

-Jamás lo habría creído- me encogí de hombros- Pero parece que sí-

-Siempre fue un niño tierno, pero con su trabajo se volvió algo frío y serio. Muchas personas no suelen verlo de esa manera- confesó Mika sonriendo con amor al ver la escena- Eres la primera mujer que trae a casa ¿Sabías?-

Aquella revelación me dejó helada y sin poder evitarlo, abrí mis ojos de par en par sin creer lo que decía. De acuerdo a Lissana y todo lo que me había contado sobre él, a sus veintiocho años Gray tenía una lista impresionante de mujeres. Desde novias informales hasta amantes bastante recurrentes, Gray Fullbuster se conocía por ser un soltero mujeriego que podía tener y había tenido a cuanta mujer quisiera en su cama, sin problema alguno.

Y al parecer por lo que Mika acababa de decirme, lo único que había tenido con ellas había sido una aventura. Sexo. Nada más.

Ahora entendía porque no tenía a ninguna candidata para casarse, y por supuesto, porque había decidido recurrir a una extraña para llevar a cabo esa farsa del matrimonio.

Reprimí una mueca de molestia al darme cuenta del hecho.

En aquél momento y antes de poder decir algo, Meredy se colocó a un lado de nosotras y se unió a nuestra conversación.

-Bueno, aparte de Ultear, pero ella es amiga de la familia así que no es lo mismo- se encogió de hombros como si el nombre le causara repulsión- Ella prácticamente creció junto a nosotros y se la pasaba aquí los fines de semana-

Me había perdido. ¿Ultear? ¿Quién rayos era Ultear?

Extrañada ante lo que acababa de decirme, volteé a mirar a Meredy que seguía con su mueca de disgusto y a Mika quien a su lado, la miraba reprobatoriamente.

-¿Ultear?-

A mi lado, una sorprendida Meredy abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-¿No te contó sobre ella?- parpadeó repetidamente - Bueno, creo que lo entiendo, la muy maldita lo dejó plantado con todo y anillo de compromiso-

A nuestro lado, fue el turno de Mika de abrir los ojos de par en par y miró a su nuera con mirada severa. Al parecer Meredy era no solo intensa sino también sincera y directa. Igualita que su cuñado.

-¡Med!-

-¿Qué, mamá? Es la verdad- se encogió de hombros- Ultear fue su novia formal, y la única que le conocimos, e incluso se comprometieron-

Tal vez fue por la mirada de Mika, o la complicidad con la que Meredy comenzó a hablarme en voz baja, pero Gray dejó de jugar con sus sobrinos para caminar hacia nosotras y de inmediato, sentí su fuerte presencia acercándose casi de manera peligrosa.

-Ultear lo dejó destrozado, y llegué a pensar que no volvería a estar con nadie- sonrió de oreja a oreja- Pero aquí estás-

Y con ese último comentario, Meredy guardó silencio mientras me dejaba procesar la información y Gray estaba frente a nosotras con una sonrisa pero mirada de alerta. De nuevo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, enroscó su brazo en mi cintura y me pegó a él para mirarme fijamente.

Y en ese momento, supe que además de fingir, me estaba advirtiendo algo.

-Hola- saludó suavemente, después miró a su mamá y a Meredy -¿De qué tanto están hablando?-

El silencio sepulcral en el que nos habíamos sumido se rompió por Meredy quien, con una sonrisa enorme, juntó sus manos emocionada al vernos.

-¡Nada importante, cuñadito! Solo comentábamos que nos encanta la parejita que hacen-

Al parecer Gray creyó aquello y entornando los ojos, soltó un bufido exasperado y sonrió de medio lado. Mostrándole la lengua en un gesto mimado de hermanita menor, Meredy pareció tener una brillante idea y tomando su cámara fotográfica de la mesa detrás de ella- con la que había tomado miles de fotos con la nueva integrante de la familia-, nos miró con ojos brillantes y emocionados.

-Y de hecho, creo que no estaría mal un beso para la cámara- apuntó la cámara en dirección a nosotros- Muestren un poco de amor, están muy tensos-

Cómo única respuesta yo solo atiné a abrir mis ojos de par en par y tragué saliva nerviosa. Aquello tenía que ser una broma.

En mi cintura sentí la mano de Gray tensarse por completo y reprimí mis ganas de subir los ojos y mirarlo de manera suplicante para que nos sacara de aquél pequeño aprieto.

-Meredy, no seas tonta-

-¡Anden, solo un besito! ¡Uno para la cámara y ya!- miró a través de ella y pude escuchar las risas suaves de la familia, incluida la de Gray- ¡No sean tan tímidos! ¡Vamos!-

Y aquella simple frase aunada a las risas de todos me hizo darme cuenta que no habría manera de escapar de aquello.

Resignada, reprimí las ganas de tomar una larga bocanada de aire y subí mi mirada para darme cuenta que Gray ya me miraba desde antes. Una mirada que pedía permiso. Con un ligero y casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza, le di la respuesta.

Y algo cambió en su mirada. Tensando aún más su brazo alrededor de mi cadera, Gray me acercó a él tanto que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron casi pegados y yo contuve un gemido de sorpresa.

Entonces lentamente, muy lentamente, bajó la cabeza y en una suave caricia, sus labios se unieron a los míos en un beso.

La descarga que me recorrió de pies a cabeza fue instantánea.

Suaves, delicados y casi imperceptibles, los labios de Gray acariciaron los míos ligeramente, su dulce aliento mezclándose con el mío mientras sus labios saboreaban los míos, y los míos descubrían los suyos. Corto y suave, pero intenso, jamás llegué a pensar que aquél simple roce bastara para transportarme a otro lugar en donde su familia había desaparecido.

Donde solo estábamos él y yo mientras nuestros labios se encontraban en esa corta caricia.

En algún momento escuché el conocido "clic" de la cámara.

Unos segundos. Eso fue todo.

Y luego, así como empezó y mucho antes de lo que había esperado, el beso terminó.

Soltando una larga exhalación contra mi boca, Gray se alejó de mí hasta que finalmente se enderezó y abriendo mis ojos después de lo que pareció una eternidad, me encontré con su intensa y grisácea mirada sobre mí. Su brazo aún en mi cintura.

El mundo volvió a aparecer.

-Bueno…- frente a nosotros, una confundida y sorprendida Meredy miró la foto que tenía en la cámara y después a nosotros- Creo que eso ha sido…muy buen material para una foto-

Sin poder evitarlo me puse roja como un tomate al darme cuenta que todos los presentes nos miraban con los alientos contenidos y algo apenados, como si hubieran presenciado algo bastante íntimo. Como si hubieran presenciado un primer beso.

Después de todo eso había sido.

El único que sonreía burlonamente mientras meneaba la cabeza era Natsu, y algo extrañada pero decidida a no darle importancia, meneé la cabeza y sonreí mientras intentaba recomponerme.

-¿No creen?-

Con aquella pregunta burlona, Meredy volteó a mirar a todos los demás para obtener como respuesta un montón de risas que solo afirmaban lo que acababa de decir.

A mí lado y tieso como una roca, Gray se alejó de mí y soltó un largo bufido exasperado mientras miraba a su hermana.

Y sintiendo mi cara arder mientras todos reían, yo solo me limité a quedarme callada y esperar que la vergüenza pasara.

Media hora más tarde y sentada en el asiento de piel del Ferrari de Gray, miraba las calles de la ciudad pasar frente a mis ojos mientras un agradable silencio nos acompañaba en el camino.

Desde que saliéramos de casa de los Fullbuster no habíamos hablado demasiado, pero tampoco era como que nos incomodara. Por supuesto, no habíamos mencionado absolutamente nada sobre el beso, y al parecer era un tema que ninguno de los dos quería ni pensaba tocar.

Era mejor así.

Y aunque trataba de no pensar en ello, el recuerdo de ese beso se negaba a irse.

Frustrada conmigo misma y negada a soportar mis tormentosos pensamientos, solté un ligero bufido exasperado y giré mi rostro para ver a Gray.

-Tu amigo, Natsu- Gray salió de su concentración- ¿Lo sabe, verdad? ¿Sabe que lo de nosotros es una farsa?-

Sin dejar de ver al frente, Gray dio media vuelta en una esquina mientras entrábamos a mi vecindario.

-Sí, lo sabe- se encogió de hombros- A él normalmente le cuento todo, pero es el único-

-Ya veo- sonreí ligeramente y en un ataque de arrogancia, decidí agregar- Lissana también es la única que lo sabe-

Como única respuesta, Gray sonrió aún más y continuó manejando hasta entrar a mi calle.

-Nunca pensé que tu familia fuera tan grande- comenté para aligerar el ambiente- Y tan…colorida-

-Tal vez debí haberte advertido eso-

Ante su sonrisa de medio lado, yo solo pude imitarlo mientras pensaba en lo mucho que me había divertido y lo relajada que me había sentido en compañía de esa familia, cuando en realidad había esperado sentirme asustada y fuera de lugar mientras fingía algo que no era.

Y por supuesto, había conocido mucho más de Gray Fullbuster, y ahora podía afirmar sorprendida que no era como parecía.

-Me divertí- dije simplemente, y Gray frunció el ceño- Son increíbles, y te quieren mucho-

-Y ahora te quieren a ti, así que ha pasado la primera prueba, señorita Loxar-

Mirándome con una sonrisa algo arrogante, Gray detuvo el auto frente a mí casa y sin poder evitarlo, le devolví una sonrisa autosuficiente. Una vez fuera del auto, caminamos hasta la puerta de mi casa y una vez en la entrada, nos detuvimos para mirarnos.

En un acuerdo tácito de no mencionar nada sobre el beso de antes.

-Gracias por traerme- dije simplemente- En serio me divertí, Gray-

Como única respuesta, Gray se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia y acercándose unos pasos a mí, su mirada antes despreocupada cambió para convertirse en una más cargada.

-Gracias por aguantar a Meredy, y sobre todo por fingir bastante bien tu papel de enamorada- se inclinó un poco para quedar a escasos centímetros de mi rostro- Te dije que no tendrías problema con eso-

Un suave susurro sensual que me dejo algo confundida.

Con un simple guiño coqueto de su ojo y sin darme tiempo a más, Gray dio media vuelta para regresar a su carro mientras lo miraba boquiabierta en el umbral de la puerta, procesando las palabras que me acababa de decir.

Sin voltear en ningún momento, Gray alzó su mano a manera de despedida y subió a su auto mientras yo solo atinaba a hacer un puchero frustrado.

¡Magnate arrogante! Gritó mi conciencia mientras lo miraba alejarse en su Volvo hasta que finalmente desapareció de mi vista.

Una vez sola y parada frente al umbral, solté un largo suspiro cansado y decidida a tirarme en mi cama y dormir todo lo que restaba del día, di media vuelta para cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente decidí ir a visitar a mi hermano.

Sentada en una de las mesas de la sala de visitas y algo intimidada, dejé que mis ojos vagaron por el lugar mientras esperaba. Las paredes oscuras, las pocas y pequeñas ventanas que dejaban entrar muy poca luz, las mesas y sillas viejas y maltratadas, y por supuesto, los enormes policías que custodiaban la puerta por donde entraban los presos.

Los delincuentes.

Por donde entraba mi hermano, cuando era inocente.

De manera casi involuntaria me estremecí con fuerza y reprimí las lágrimas. Ya no debía llorar más. Porque ahora estaba segura que Gajeel saldría de la cárcel, tal como Gray me lo había prometido y firmado en un contrato que ni siquiera sabía que podía hacerse válido.

Un contrato que lo obligaba a responderme de esa manera. No había truco, no había trampas. Gray sacaría a mí hermano de la cárcel, así que ahora lo único que había era esperanza y sobre todo buenas noticias para él.

Y en ese momento entró. Algo cansado, ojeroso y sobre todo frustrado, mi hermano, mi querido hermano entró a la salita y en cuanto sus ojos se toparon conmigo me miró de manera reprobatoria. Yo sabía que él odiaba que lo visitara, pues decía que ese no era lugar para una dama como yo, pero de todas maneras no pensaba en obedecerlo en aquella estupidez.

-¡Gajeel!- levantándome de mi lugar, corrí hasta él para abrazarlo con fuerza- ¡Oh hermano!-

-Juv…- susurró mientras me devolvía el abrazo- Mi pequeña y tonta hermanita-

Una vez separados y con lágrimas en los ojos, sonreímos y nos sentamos frente a frente en la deprimente mesa del lugar. Con una sonrisa compungida, Gajeel tomó mi mano sobre la mesa entre las suyas y me miró de nuevo seriamente.

-Tonta…¿Qué haces aquí?- comenzó sereno- Ya te dije que no me gusta que vengas a…-

-Lo sé Gajeel, lo sé- lo interrumpí con una sonrisa- Pero es que tenía tan buenas noticias que tenía que venir a decírtelas cuanto antes-

-¿Buenas noticias?-

-Así es, hermano- sonreí aún más y acaricié su mano- Vine a decirte que muy pronto saldrás de aquí, en dos o tres meses, a más tardar-

Frente a mí, Gajeel abrió sus ojos de par en par y me miró como si hubiera perdido la razón.

-¿Cómo…- meneó la cabeza- ¿Qué dices, Juv?-

-Hay alguien que nos va a ayudar, Gajeel- lo miré serena para tranquilizarlo- Alguien que te sacará de aquí-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero quién?-

Tomé una larga bocanada de aire. Aún cuando había estado ensayándolo los últimos diez minutos, tuve que prepararme mentalmente para decir su nombre, que me salió de golpe.

-Gray Fullbuster-

-¿Gray Fullbuster?- completamente confundido, frunció el ceño- ¿Él Gray Fullbuster? ¿El magnate millonario? ¿El dueño de la empresa para la que trabajas?-

-Así es, Gajeel-

Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza para confirmarlo, mi hermano me miró como si en serio estuviera completamente loca. Y aún faltaba la mejor parte.

-También, hay otra cosa que debo decirte- tomé una larga bocanada de aire- Me caso con él en una semana, Gajeel-

Como única respuesta, sus ojos carmesí se abrieron de par en par.

* * *

Continuará...

Ahora se viene lo chido csm xD

Respondiendo sus lindos reviews:

Guest: la verdad quería poner a Meredy, pero me olvide la agenda en el trabajo y no recordaba que la puse a ella como su mejor amiga. Cosas que pasan xd

Blue-azul-zero: momentos como esos abundaran 7u7 aunque tendrás que ser paciente xD

elyss98: Me alegra que te encante. Saludos

KuroNeko-chan0699: Pues como ves ellos quedaron maravillados con nuestra hermosa Juv 7u7


	4. ¿Marido y Mujer?

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail son obra y creación de Hiro Mashima.**

Capítulo 4°: ¿Marido y Mujer?

.

.

 **~~Juvia POV~~**

-¡Auch! ¡Liss!-

-Lo siento, ¡lo siento!- detrás de mí, Lissana dejó los pasadores en mi cabello- Creo que será mejor que lo siga haciendo la estilista-

Sentada en una silla giratoria de cuero frente a un espejo en uno de los salones de belleza más costosos de toda la ciudad, miraba a la mujer frente a mí sin poder creer que fuera yo.

Después de una larga e intensa sesión de peinado y maquillaje ahora estaba lista para ponerme mi vestido blanco y ser la flamante novia del magnate millonario Gray Fullbuster, con el que me casaría en menos de dos horas.

Una semana después, todo estaba listo para casarnos.

Tal como Gray me había dicho, no había necesitado más tiempo y en menos de siete días había arreglado todo para que así fuera. Desde apartar mi lugar en ese salón de belleza, ordenar que uno de sus tantos choferes me llevara a comprar el vestido de mi elección y contratar al ministro, todo estaba listo. Nos casaríamos en el jardín de casa de sus padres y solo por el civil, en una ceremonia bastante sencilla y rápida.

Después de todo, no es como que hubiera mucho que celebrar.

Soltando un largo suspiro, me dejé caer en la silla detrás de mí completamente exhausta. Hoy era el día. Hoy me casaba con Gray Fullbuster, fingiendo ser la novia enamorada e ilusionada que no era.

Los últimos días habían sido básicamente una pesadilla.

Por supuesto que una vez que Gray me presentara a su familia y se hiciera pública la noticia de nuestra boda (algo que tenía que ser así para que fuera más creíble) la prensa no había hecho otra cosa que atosigarme los últimos días para interrogarme sobre el asunto, y por supuesto, que se sentía ser la "elegida" por el soltero más rico y codiciado para ser su esposa.

Sin poder evitarlo entorné mis ojos ante el recuerdo y solté un bufido. Si tan solo supieran.

Claro que para evitar el acoso a su futura "esposa" y tal vez evitar que dijera algo que pudiera delatar la farsa, Gray había mandado a dos de sus mejores guardaespaldas a cuidarme durante los últimos días, siguiéndome a cada paso que daba a tal punto que para entonces sentía que me faltaba el aire.

Y él, él no podría ser más insoportable.

Después de conocer a su familia y conocer otra parte de él, Gray había vuelto a comportarse como el frío y arrogante empresario que había conocido, haciéndome ver y dejándome en claro con su actitud que aquél era un negocio más en el que todos saldríamos beneficiados y nada más.

Y no es como que esperara algo más, pero tampoco esperaba aquella actitud. Pero al parecer, tendría que soportar vivir tres meses con ese Gray sin remedio alguno.

-Bien- la voz de la estilista me sacó de mis cavilaciones- Oficialmente estás lista, querida. ¡Y has quedado preciosa!-

Como única respuesta, yo solo atiné a sonreír sin ganas y mirarme de nuevo en el espejo sin reconocer a la mujer que tenía frente a mí.

Una mujer que estaba lo suficientemente desesperada para acceder a hacer lo que estaba por hacer en unas cuantas horas.

~o~

Una hora más tarde y parada al centro de una habitación de la residencia Fullbuster, me miré de nuevo en el espejo de cuerpo completo y reprimí un suspiro.

El vestido que había elegido era bastante simple pero elegante. Blanco y largo, del tipo sirena y corte Imperial se pegaba a mis curvas de manera suave pero sugestiva, y consideraba que era perfecto para la ocasión. Como únicas joyas llevaba mis aretes de diamante y una simple peineta plateada en el cabello recogido en un moño algo despreocupado.

Eso, aunado a mi suave maquillaje en tono natural, terminaba por complementar mi atuendo.

Estaba lista.

Alrededor de mí, Meredy, Erza, Mika y Lissana me miraron como si fuera una ilusión y yo di media vuelta para mirarlas algo apenada.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Quedaste bellísima!-

-¡Te ves increíble!-

-Estás lista- la voz serena de Meredy calló a las demás- Estás preciosa, Juvia-

Como única respuesta, yo solo atiné a sonreír de medio lado mientras sentía mis mejillas arder. Tenía que admitir que no me veía nada mal, y sin embargo, estaba vestida así para la peor farsa que fuera a representar en mi vida.

-Bueno, ¡iré abajo a afinar los últimos detalles!- la voz de Erza me sacó de mis cavilaciones- ¿Vamos, Mika-san?-

-Claro, hay que asegurar que el ministro esté aquí, y que todo esté listo- sonrió ligeramente- Y francamente no confío en los chicos para hacer todo-

-Las acompañaré- terció Meredy- He dejado a Cian abajo y tal vez necesiten ayuda con los pequeños-

Con una sonrisa que Lissana y yo compartimos, las tres mujeres comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta y con unos cuantos cumplidos más y unas sonrisas cálidas, salieron de la habitación para dejarnos solas a Lissana y a mí.

Sin poder evitarlo solté todo el aire contenido y suspiré largamente. A mí lado Lissana solo atinó a sonreír en un gesto de comprensión y colocándose detrás de mí, la miré por el espejo mientras ella acomodaba mi cabello.

-Liss, no sé cómo voy a hacer esto- comencé nerviosa- No sé si pueda hacer esto-

-Podrás, Juv- me aseguró mientras me miraba a través del espejo- Podrás. Recuerda que todo es por Gajeel y todo saldrá bien-

-Pero es que…-

-Nada- me cortó sonriente- Además solo serán unas horas, luego se irán y todo terminará-

-Luego tendré que vivir con él por tres meses, Liss- le recriminé, entrecerrando mis ojos.

-Ya, pero no es como que serán un matrimonio de verdad- se encogió de hombros- Así que ¿Qué te preocupa?-

Cómo única respuesta, yo solo atiné a soltar una bocanada de aire mientras dejaba que Lissana continuara con sus manos en mi cabello. Aunque tenía razón, aquello no ayudaba en nada a calmar mis nervios.

Porque aún cuando no fuéramos un matrimonio de verdad, iba a estar viviendo bajo su mismo techo. Iba a estar viviendo con él. Y esa era razón suficiente para sentirme como me sentía.

En algún momento y después de varios minutos de silencio en los que Lissana parecía pensar algo, tomó aire y volvió a hablar.

-Entonces…- se detuvo un momento- ¿Hay un acuerdo de no sexo?-

Sonreí de medio lado. Ya sabía a dónde iba con aquello.

-No sexo-

-Vaya, ¡Que aburrido!- exclamó sincera y yo la miré con ojos entrecerrados- Yo que pensé que tal vez así sería como por fin harías…algo al respecto de tu…eh…- miró nerviosa en todas direcciones para después seguir acomodando mi cabello- Pero bueno, ¡ni hablar!-

Sonreí algo irónica. Sabía a lo que Lissana se refería. A mis casi veinticuatro años seguía siendo virgen; y aunque ella no podía entender como rayos era eso posible, mi única razón es que jamás había encontrado a la persona indicada para hacerlo. Me tachaba de romántica y soñadora, y aunque sabía que tenía razón, no me importaba pues era lo que me definía y me hacía quién era.

Esa era yo.

Creía en el amor, y creía en hacer el amor con una persona a la que amara o incluso deseara lo suficiente, aún si el sentimiento no era mutuo. Aún si eventualmente todo terminaba y el amor o el deseo se acababan, mi primera vez sería con la persona que sintiera indicada, consciente de que no tendría remordimiento alguno después, sin importar que pasara.

Por supuesto, no pensaba dejar de ser virgen solo porque tenía veinticuatro años, y mucho menos pensaba darle mi primera vez al grosero, mujeriego y sobre todo arrogante magnate Gray Fullbuster.

Mucho menos cuando lo de nosotros era un simple negocio, y nada más.

-Bueno, estás lista, amiga- sentí su mano en mi hombro- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-

Abajo, el sonido de gente conversando en voz alta nos sacó de nuestra burbuja y nerviosa, miré a través de la ventana el jardín en donde alrededor de una blanca mesa con flores a sus pies se encontraba la familia de Gray, el ministro y el mismísimo Gray.

Impecable en su traje negro, camisa blanca y cabello peinado despreocupadamente. Y tuve que admitir que se veía simplemente guapísimo.

Y estaba esperando solo a la única persona que faltaba. Esperándome solo a mí.

-Bien- tomando una larga bocanada de aire, di media vuelta para salir de la habitación- Aquí vamos-

.

.

 **~~Gray POV~~**

.

.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?-

La pregunta de Natsu, hecha en un susurro a mí lado, me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Ya te dije que sí- contesté sin mirarlo- Todo saldrá bien cabeza de cerilla. El plan es perfecto-

A mí lado solo pude escuchar el suspiro de Natsu y yo seguí mirando la puerta trasera por donde en unos momentos saldría Juvia. Por donde esperaba que saliera Juvia.

-Sí tú lo dices-

Con esa última frase, Natsu se encogió de hombros y se acomodó a mí lado mientras todos volteaban en dirección a la puerta corrediza que se abrió en ese mismo instante. Y envuelta en aquél sencillo pero elegante y sensual vestido blanco, con su cabello recogido y su rostro en alto, apareció Juvia.

Y estaba simplemente deliciosa.

Como un reverendo idiota y como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez, la observé caminar con gracia y cadencia por el jardín hasta llegar hasta donde me encontraba. Con aquél vestido, las suaves e increíbles curvas que tenía se revelaban a través de la suave tela, aquellos deliciosos pechos que sobresalían de esa pequeña gota invitándome a mirarlos y querer ver más y por un momento tuve que tomar aire y recordarme esa parte del trato que habíamos acordado.

Entonces estuvimos frente a frente y tan pronto como tomé su fría y algo temblorosa mano en la mía, el ministro frente a nosotros comenzó a hablar.

Tal como habíamos acordado la ceremonia fue rápida y sin contratiempos. El ministro fue conciso y habló rápido, mientras entre mi mano, la de Juvia parecía calentarse y tranquilizarse lentamente. Cuando llegó el momento de las firmas de los testigos, Jellal y Natsu firmaron sin titubeo al igual que Meredy y Lissana; hasta que finalmente fue el turno de Juvia y mio.

Contrario a todo lo que había pensado, Juvia firmó en la línea que le correspondía sin ningún rastro de titubeo en sus movimientos para después mirarme y tenderme la pluma. Y aunque en su mirada pude observar que se moría de miedo, en ningún momento flaqueó o demostró un rastro de duda.

Entonces firmé en el dichoso documento y con unas últimas palabras del ministro todo terminó. Finalmente estábamos casados ante la ley, listos para fingir ser el matrimonio perfecto que todos esperaban.

Por supuesto que Meredy pidió un beso entre ambos y de nuevo nos fue imposible rechazarlo. ¿Qué clase de novios recién casados no se besaban al terminar la ceremonia?

Con las manos enlazadas aún frente a la mesa, miré a Juvia unos instantes para pedir permiso, obteniendo a cambio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Sonriendo de medio lado –no podía decir que no estaba divirtiéndome con aquello- la tomé entre mis brazos para pegarla a mí antes de unir mis labios a los suyos en un segundo beso.

Corto pero intenso, el beso fue solo unos segundos más largo que el pasado mientras a nuestro alrededor los pocos presentes prorrumpían en fuertes aplausos y gritos de alegría ante la nueva pareja de casados.

Antes de separarnos y en un arrebato de verdadero deseo, acaricié ligeramente sus labios con mi lengua mientras una sorprendida Juvia contenía el aliento y yo me deleitaba con su sabor.

Cuando me separé de ella y miré sus ojos abiertos de par en par, sonreí con arrogancia y sin retener su mirada más de cinco segundos, volteé para mirar a todos los presentes que seguían aplaudiendo.

Con el sabor de sus labios impregnado en los míos.

~o~

Dos horas más tarde y después de una tarde de supuesta celebración con alcohol, comida y buena charla, llegó el momento para Juvia y para mí de despedirnos para irnos a mi departamento a pasar nuestra "noche de bodas".

Sin poder evitarlo, miré a la mujer que conversaba con Lissana en voz baja y sonreí de medio lado irónico. Aquella noche sería tan normal y aburrida como cualquier otra.

Hasta ahora Juvia lo había hecho de manera excelente, y a pesar de sus evidentes nervios se había comportado como la nueva y flamante esposa enamorada de su marido. Durante toda la tarde Max había tenido que lidiar con la bola de reporteros quienes apostados en la reja principal intentaban obtener cualquier fotografía para su artículo y ahora que estaba despejado, teníamos que aprovechar para largarnos de ahí cuanto antes.

Yo por mi parte lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa y terminar con aquél teatro que comenzaba a marearme; y esperando a Juvia en la puerta de la entrada mientras toda mi familia se juntaba a mí alrededor, Meredy me tomó del codo y me miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Juvia me ha dicho que no se irán de luna de miel- me reprochó entre dientes- ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? ¿Qué clase de esposo eres?-

Reprimí las ganas de entornar los ojos y tomé una larga bocanada de aire. Mi cuñadita podía llegar a ser un verdadero fastidio cuando se lo proponía.

-No es el momento para hacerlo- me encogí de hombros- Tenemos mucho trabajo en la empresa, ya lo haremos más adelante cuando los dos tengamos tiempo-

Mentí descaradamente mientras, aún mirándome con reproche, Meredy entornó los ojos y soltó un bufido exasperado.

-Eres insufrible Gray-

-También te quiero, Med- besé su frente.

-¡Ay! ¡Insoportable!-

Antes de que pudiera decirme algo más mientras yo soltaba una larga carcajada, mi madre se acercó hasta donde estaba para darme un beso en la mejilla y abrazarme con fuerza.

-Mucha suerte, hijo- me dijo una vez separados, sus manos en mis mejillas- Mucha suerte a los dos-

Como única respuesta yo solo atiné a sonreír y devolverle un largo beso mientras la abrazaba. Y por primera vez desde que comenzara esa farsa me sentí verdaderamente miserable por mentirle a mi madre de esa manera.

Antes de poder decirle algo, Juvia apareció en la puerta de entrada ataviada aún en su sencillo vestido blanco mientras de uno a uno mi familia comenzaba a despedirla y desearle suerte conforme ella caminaba hacia mí. Una vez que las despedidas, abrazos, besos y buenos deseos terminaran, subimos a mi auto y enfilamos nuestro camino hacia la reja de salida mientras nos seguíamos despidiendo con la mano.

Lo último que vi antes de perderlos de vista fue a Lissana y a Natsu conversando en voz baja mientras nos miraban y nos despedían con la mano. Seguramente intercambiando las mismas opiniones o tal vez apostando el futuro que nos depararía los siguientes tres meses.

A mitad del silencioso camino, volteé a mirar a Juvia quien recargada contra su puerta miraba distraída la ciudad al atardecer.

-Ha salido bastante bien- comencé con una suave sonrisa- Nadie ha sospechado nada, Juvia. Lo has hecho excelente-

A mí lado, Juvia salió de su ensueño y volteó a mirarme mientras componía una suave sonrisa. En sus ojos pude ver la chispa de nervios que había estado ahí todo el día, y me atrevía a decir también que de un poco de miedo, un miedo que por alguna extraña razón no quería que sintiera.

-No es difícil fingir con ellos- se encogió de hombros aún sonriente- Todos son excelentes, Gray. Y me han hecho sentir como si…en verdad perteneciera-

Con esa simple frase, Juvia volvió a mirar el paisaje fuera de su ventanilla mientras yo solo atinaba a sonreír de medio lado y continuaba conduciendo rumbo al centro de la ciudad y a mi pent-house.

En donde pasaría los siguientes tres meses viviendo con la mujer que a mí lado, había accedido casarse con un completo extraño.

Algo que estaba seguro, representaría uno de los retos más difíciles de mi vida.

.

.

.

 **~~Juvia POV~~**

Cuando llegamos al imponente edificio de departamentos y  
Gray estacionó en el estacionamiento subterráneo, sentí mis piernas tan flácidas que por un momento creí que no podría salir del coche para ponerme en pie.

Cinco segundos más tarde y una vez que Gray abriera mi puerta, descubrí con alivio que podía hacerlo y tomando una larga bocanada de aire salí del auto mientras Gray tomaba mi mano y me guiaba hacia los elevadores. A nuestro alrededor los cuatro guardaespaldas que viajaban en otro coche y nos habían cuidado de los reporteros todo el día habían desaparecido de la nada, y una vez que estuvimos adentro del elevador y las puertas se cerraron solté un suspiro aliviado.

-¿Estás bien?-

La pregunta de Gray a mí lado me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, es solo que…todo esto de los guardaespaldas, y los reporteros y…- miré el elevador- Los…lujos- dije algo apenada- Me resulta algo…-

-¿Agobiante?-

-Sí- contesté algo sonrojada- Un poco-

-Lo entiendo- contestó y me miró relajado- Pero te acostumbrarás, además lo de los reporteros será solo unos días hasta que la noticia de la boda se haga pública- pareció pensar un poco lo siguiente- Será más fácil en unos días Juvia, créeme-

También me agobia tener que vivir contigo durante los siguientes tres meses. Pensé mientras mordía mi labio inferior nerviosa, y antes de poder decir algo o responder las puertas del elevador se abrieron y de nuevo estuvimos en su pent-house.

Que volvió a parecerme igual de grande, lujoso e imponente que la primera vez.

Con aliento contenido, salí del elevador y caminé a su lado hasta la sala mientras miraba todo a mí alrededor entre curiosa y ansiosa. La primera vez que había estado ahí me había parecido increíble pero estaba tan nerviosa que no había visto nada con detalle. Ahora que lo miraba con más atención estaba segura que ese adjetivo quedaba corto.

Desde el pequeño recibidor hasta la sala que ocupaba gran parte del espacio en ese piso, las paredes estaban pintadas en un color claro y bastante sobrio. Los muebles, conformados su mayoría por acero y madera oscura, complementaban una decoración bastante minimalista y muy actual, para nada del tipo rústico que solían tener las casas inglesas y por supuesto con ningún toque femenino. La sala, en donde se encontraba una chimenea y sofás de cuero en color negro, tenía un enorme ventanal cuya vista era nada más y nada menos que la hermosa ciudad.

Desde sus calles, sus casas y edificios iluminados en la oscuridad de la noche.

Me quedé sin aliento.

-Es…- parpadeé varias veces, incapaz de creer lo que veía- Es increíble-

No hubo respuesta. Finalmente y después de unos largos instantes de verdadera admiración, di media vuelta y me encontré a Gray quien, con sus manos en sus bolsillos y ya sin saco, me miraba sereno y relajado desde su lugar.

Entonces me di cuenta que estaba dándome tiempo. Tiempo para admirar, para asimilar y sobre todo para calmar mis nervios.

-Buenas noches, señores-

Detrás de Gray, la amable y cálida mucama que me había atendido la noche que había estado ahí apareció con una sonrisa mientras Gray daba media vuelta y la miraba cálidamente. Era una mujer mayor y algo canosa, pero sus ojos mostraban una viveza impactante.

-Buenas noches, Ooba- contestó Gray y tomó mi mano mientras yo me acomodaba a su lado- Ella es la señori…- tomó una larga bocanada de aire- La señora Juvia-

Gray me dirigió una mirada mientras sonreía.

-Juvia, ella es la señora Babasaama, mi ama de llaves-

Al parecer Ooba ya estaba enterada de los planes de Gray por casarse, pues tan pronto hubo hecho las presentaciones, la mujer se acercó lentamente y tomó mi mano entre las suyas para dirigirme una cálida mirada.

-Mucho gusto, señora. Y felicidades- ladeó la cabeza- Estoy a sus órdenes-

-El gusto es mío, señora Babasaama-

-Por favor llámeme Ooba-

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-De acuerdo, Ooba- ladeé la cabeza- Siempre y cuando tú me llames Juvia-

A mí lado, Gray abrió los ojos de par en par y me dirigió una mirada sorprendida al igual que Ooba.

-De…- tomó aire- De acuerdo, Juvia-

Después de la estupefacción inicial y de las extrañas presentaciones, Ooba miró a Gray con calidez y entonces supe que esa mujer era de extrema confianza para Gray, tal vez una de las pocas aparte de su familia y su amigo Natsu.

-¿Les sirvo de cenar?-

En aquél momento me di cuenta que era lo suficientemente tarde como para una buena cena, pero con tanto ajetreo y después de algunos bocadillos en la residencia de los Fullbuster mi hambre había desaparecido por completo. Eso aunado a los nervios que apenas comenzaban a ceder, no ayudaban en nada a mi apetito.

A mí lado, Gray aún no había soltado mi mano.

-No Ooba, gracias-

Gray contestó por los dos. ¡Vaya!, era tan mandón que incluso decidía por mi sin consultarme.

-Creo que nos iremos directo a la cama, el día fue algo cansado-

Sin poder evitarlo, me congelé por completo al escuchar aquella simple frase y pude sentir como la mano de Gray aferraba la mía con más fuerza.

Por Dios Juvia, ¡contrólate!

-De acuerdo. Entonces me retiro- sonriente, Ooba asintió con la cabeza- Buenas noches señores-

-Buenas noches-

Con aquella simple despedida de parte de los dos, Ooba salió de la sala dejándonos completamente solos y Gray soltó mi mano para voltear a verme; seguramente extrañado ante mi evidente tensión por lo que había dicho momentos atrás.

-Entonces… ¿No cenaremos?-

Frente a mí, Gray frunció el ceño y sonrió divertido y yo me sentí estúpida mientras reprimía las ganas de golpear mi rostro con mi mano. ¡Si sería idiota!, ¡acababa de decir que no!

-Creo que ninguno de los dos está hambriento ¿O me equivoco?- negué con la cabeza- Bien. Ahora te mostraré las habitaciones de arriba-

Con aquella simple frase que por alguna razón me volvió a poner igual de nerviosa, lo seguí mientras subíamos las escaleras rumbo al piso de arriba en donde se encontraban varias puertas de madera oscura cerradas.

Con la cabeza gacha mientras intentaba normalizar mi respiración, lo seguí por el amplio pasillo sin decir absolutamente nada, intentando dominar mis nervios que no tenía idea porque habían vuelto con mayor intensidad. ¡Por Dios! Si no es como que fueras a dormir con él, ¡Gray! ¡Tranquilízate!

Habíamos acordado eso en bastantes ocasiones y muy estrictamente.

Si sabía eso ¿Entonces porque estaba tan nerviosa?

Antes de poder contestar esa pregunta nos detuvimos frente a una de las puertas más grandes y Gray la abrió para dejarme pasar.

Una vez dentro y con las luces encendidas, miré la enorme y lujosa habitación que tenía frente a mí y sin poder evitarlo abrí mi mandíbula a todo lo que daba. ¿Esa sería mi habitación?

Algo extrañada por su tamaño- podía jurar que esa tenía que ser la principal- miré a mi alrededor mientras admiraba todo lo que veía. Pegada a la pared frente a mí y ocupando gran parte de la habitación, una enorme cama con respaldo de madera negra y cubierta de sábanas de seda en color blanco se alzaba imponente, mientras pegada en la pared izquierda, una simple cajonera algo baja y de la misma madera se recargaba contra el muro. En la misma pared y a lado izquierdo de la cajonera se encontraba una puerta que suponía era la del baño.

A lado derecho de la cajonera había un espejo de cuerpo completo mientras del lado opuesto y en la pared derecha se encontraba otro ventanal gigantesco que ocupaba toda la pared con la misma vista que la de la sala y un balcón muy amplio con unas sillas afuera. Justo a mí lado izquierdo y en la pared frente a la cama, un pequeño estante con libros y algunas figuras se alzaba casi hasta el techo mientras a su lado y justo frente a la cama, se encontraba una enorme pantalla de plasma con un aparato de reproducción de DVD y un estante con una colección enorme de los mismos.

A mí lado derecho y en la misma pared, un sofá de cuero café bastante amplio- tan amplio que podría pasar por una cama- y con un montón de cojines invitaba a sentarse en él y relajarse.

Como decoración, algunos cuadros de fotografías de ciudades, alfombras, jarrones en colores oscuros y complementaban a los muebles; haciendo que toda la enorme habitación se viera muy actual y modernista. De nuevo, bastante masculina y sobria. Bastante…Gray.

-Es…gigantesca- dije mientras miraba todo a mí alrededor- No parece una habitación de huéspedes-

A mí lado, Gray sonrió de medio lado y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

-Eso es porque ésta no es tu habitación, sino la mía-

¡¿Qué?!

La sangre abandonó mi cuerpo y estuve segura que el color se me fue del rostro mientras lo miraba.

-Ah- tragué saliva -¿Y…y qué hacemos en tu habitación?-

Con una lentitud digna de premio, Gray se acercó tortuosamente a mí hasta que finalmente quedó a escasos pasos de mi cuerpo y se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

-Estamos aquí- su mirada se intensificó solo un poco- Porque ésta noche dormiremos en mi recámara, Juvia-

Para entonces estuve segura que mis ojos se habían salido de sus órbitas, y aquella pregunta que antes me hice internamente ahora salió como un alto chillido preocupado.

-¿¡Qué!?- lo miré con ojos desorbitados -¡Pero si dijiste que…!-

-Sé muy bien lo que te dije, y lo mantengo- me interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar -Dormiremos en habitaciones separadas, y mañana mismo te mostraré la tuya en donde ya está tu guardarropa ordenado, y es creo que igual de grande y espaciosa que ésta-

Diciendo aquello de la forma más natural del mundo, comenzó a caminar lentamente por la habitación mientras, estática en mi lugar y casi anclada al suelo lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Y de nuevo como siempre que estaba con él, aquella enorme habitación pareció más chica de pronto y sentí que me faltaba el aire. Frente a mí, Gray parecía entender mi evidente sorpresa y sin embargo, siguió con su actitud serena y despreocupada.

-Pero solo por ésta noche, en nuestra "noche de bodas" dormiremos aquí-

-No entiendo-

Para entonces pude recobrar algo de cordura, y serena en mi lugar, lo miré fijamente y esperé su respuesta. Gray soltó un largo suspiro.

-Hay gente aquí que podría darse cuenta que esto es una farsa, Juvia- se llevó la mano a los ojos -La señora Babasaama, los choferes…- masajeó sus ojos cerrados, casi cansado -Hoy ha sido un día largo, y despertaremos más tarde que ellos. No quiero arriesgarme a que mañana que salgas de la habitación vean que no dormiste en la mía, mucho menos cuando es la noche de bodas-

Bueno. Ahora parecía tener algo de sentido.

Aún en su lugar y a escasos pasos de mí, Gray se agachó lo suficiente para que su rostro quedara a escasos centímetros del mío y con aliento contenido, lo miré esperando a que volviera a decir algo. Maldición, por alguna extraña razón las piernas volvían a temblarme.

También parecía haberse elevado la temperatura de pronto, y tuve que reprimir mis ganas de maldecir a la calefacción del lugar.

-Así que solo por esta noche, dormiremos aquí- dijo en un suave susurro, que estuve segura era para tranquilizarme -Tu dormirás en mi cama y yo en éste sofá ¿De acuerdo?-

Durante unos instantes me limité a mirarlo sin decir nada, pensando en lo que acababa de decirme mientras me tranquilizaba al mismo tiempo. De acuerdo, dormiría entonces en la misma habitación que Gray solo por esa noche, con el que con todas las de la ley era mi esposo. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser eso?

¿Qué problema había con eso?

Que te pone horriblemente nerviosa, Juvia, ¡y que nunca antes has dormido en la misma habitación que otro hombre! ¡Y menos con este tipo de hombre!

Y por "tipo" de hombre, sabía que mi conciencia se refería a un hombre tan intimidante, imponente y sexy como el que tenía en frente.

Pero así eran las cosas. Y cuando finalmente mis nervios se calmaron y pude ver todo un poco más claro, tomé una larga bocanada de aire y solté un suspiro para responder.

-De acuerdo-

Con aquella simple respuesta, Gray sonrió de medio lado y se enderezó de nuevo para mirarme satisfecho. Momentos después lo miré recorrer mi figura de arriba abajo con la mirada y sintiendo que me quedaba sin aire, contuve el aliento y lo dejé continuar con su escrutinio mientras mis piernas se volvían flácidas de nuevo.

-Ahora…- comenzó mientras sus ojos volvían a mi rostro- Es momento de que te quites ese vestido-

-¿Q…qué?-

Ante mi tartamudeo y mis ojos abiertos de par en par, Gray pareció entender mi sorpresa al instante y con una mueca de superioridad, ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con algo de arrogancia.

-Tranquila, no te hagas ilusiones- su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más -En el baño hay un camisón y otros accesorios para ti, puedes cambiarte ahí dentro-

Conteniendo las ganas de lanzarle una mirada furibunda, miré la puerta cerrada a un lado de la cajonera mientras detrás de mí, Gray remataba su arrogante discursito.

-A menos que prefieras hacerlo aquí, claro-

Dijo aquello en un tono suave y sugestivo, y reprimiendo un escalofrío de… ¿Miedo?; no, no de miedo, pero de algo que no supe identificar, di media vuelta para mirarlo unos instantes antes de encaminarme hacia el baño y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí de un portazo.

Una vez dentro y sin molestarme en husmear en el gigantesco cuarto, me miré en el espejo que tenía frente a mí y me obligué a calmarme. Con mi rostro rojo como un tomate, mis labios algo secos y mi semblante nervioso, parecía una colegiala enamorada y sobre todo, afectada por lo que acababa de pasar ahí afuera.

Frustrada, reprimí un bufido y cerré mis ojos mientras pensaba en el hombre que se encontraba afuera divirtiéndose de lo lindo mientras jugaba conmigo y me ponía nerviosa a propósito. Era obvio que sabía cómo hacerlo, y darme cuenta de eso y de que por supuesto él se daba cuenta de mi nerviosismo me puso aún peor.

¡Menudo arrogante! Pensé frustrada mientras me quitaba el vestido y pensaba en las reacciones que había tenido ante sus palabras y sus miradas bastante sugestivas. No me gustaba para nada que tuviera ese poder sobre mí, y mucho menos cuando era obvio que él se daba cuenta también y hasta lo aprovechaba para retarme.

Para estudiarme. Para probarme.

Pero darme cuenta que jamás me había sentido así ante la presencia de un hombre, tan nerviosa, tan consciente de mí misma, tan consciente de mis reacciones, tan consciente de…mi cuerpo, era lo que me ponía peor.

Maldición. ¿Qué rayos me pasaba cuando estaba cerca de él que sentía que hervía por dentro?

Mientras pensaba en todo eso me deshice de mi vestido, mis zapatos y mi peinado hasta dejar caer mi largo cabello en suaves bucles por mi pecho y mi espalda; y satisfecha de tener a mi disposición todo para asearme, me desmaquillé y me cepillé los dientes para finalmente ponerme el corto camisón de seda blanco que se abrazó a mí con suavidad, marcando mis curvas a la perfección.

Saber que debajo solo llevaba mis braguitas de encaje rosa pálido no ayudó en nada para mis nervios.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a salir y volver a ponerme nerviosa ante sus comentarios sugestivos y arrogantes. Tomando una larga bocanada de aire, alcé la vista al espejo y miré mi reflejo serena.

-Bien, Juvia- exhalé con fuerza- Tranquila-

Con esa última palabra y un último guiño a mí misma, alcé mi cabeza y abrí la puerta del baño para toparme con que de espaldas a mí y en un pijama negro de hombre Gray terminaba de acomodar el sofá para dormirse.

-¿Lista?- preguntó sin mirarme- Bien, creo que es momento de…-

Y en cuanto dio media vuelta y sus ojos se toparon conmigo, se calló de golpe y contuvo el aliento, y pude jurar que su mandíbula se abrió a todo lo que daba.

Claramente sorprendido con lo que veía. Y si pudiera interpretar mejor las reacciones de los hombres, podía jurar que estaba bastante satisfecho con lo que miraba.

¡Bien!, Juvia. Me felicité internamente mientras con toda la gracia que mi cuerpo conocía caminaba hasta la cama que se encontraba lista también. Conocía mi cuerpo lo suficiente para saber que no era nada desagradable a la vista, y saber que ahora era yo quien se llevaba una pequeña victoria me hizo sentir mejor de lo que esperaba.

Eso, y saber que Gray me miraba como un reverendo idiota mientras me movía sugestiva y graciosamente, fue suficiente para considerarme satisfecha.

Durante todo el trayecto que pareció más largo de lo que era, sentí la mirada de Gray seguirme hasta que estuve a un lado de la cama, y una vez que dejé que mirara suficiente, me metí entre las mantas y lo miré sentada.

-Buenas noches, Gray-

Con aquella simple oración y sin esperar respuesta, me acosté y me acurruqué entre las mantas para darle la espalda. Y detrás de mí, pude escuchar como tomaba una larga bocanada de aire antes de responder.

-Buenas noches, Juvia-

Segundos después todo quedó en completa oscuridad y escuché a Gray acostarse y acomodarse en el sofá hasta que todo quedó en completo silencio.

Y ahí, recostada con un simple camisón y braguitas, en la enorme cama de Gray Fullbuster mientras él dormía en el sofá a unos metros detrás de mí, solté un ligero suspiro mientras mis nervios terminaban por calmarse y me relajaba.

E ignoraba que el arrogante magnate que me intimidaba y que ahora era mi esposo se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de mí.

Después de un día tan ajetreado y sobre todo tan extraño, el sueño me reclamó casi de inmediato y cuando menos lo pensé comenzaba a luchar entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia. Por esa noche, no quería pensar en nada más. No quería pensar en los siguientes tres meses, y mucho menos, en cómo haría para lidiar con un hombre cuya sola presencia me intimidaba. Tenía que admitir que me aterraba.

Es por tu hermano, Juvia. Y con ese último pensamiento en mente, cerré los ojos para quedarme completamente dormida.

.

.

.

 **~~Gray POV~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Una hora más tarde y tumbado en el sofá mientras miraba el techo, seguía completamente despierto.

Y completamente consciente de que a unos pasos de mí, durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama, se encontraba mi "esposa".

De nuevo, recordé la visión de ella enfundada solamente en el ligero y transparente camisón de seda, descalza y con su cabello suelto y reprimí una maldición. Maldita fuera la hora en la que le había encargado a la señora Babasaama escoger algo del guardarropa de la "señora" para que durmiera esa noche.

Era de esperarse que buscara lo más atrevido y revelador posible, después de todo era nuestra "noche de bodas". Reprimiendo una risa, recordé la actitud de Juvia cuando se había dado cuenta que dormiríamos en la misma habitación- mi habitación- y sonreí de medio lado. Tenía que admitir que había mentido de la manera más descarada al decirle que mi máximo y único motivo para hacerlo era para no arriesgarnos a ser descubiertos, cuando en realidad lo que quería era probarla.

Ver cómo reaccionaba, y sobre todo, si hacía lo que le proponía sin volverse loca o morirse de vergüenza. Algo de diversión nocturna a costa de la mujer que aún se encontraba intimidada por todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero cuando había salido del baño, vestida solo así y caminando en una actitud que no solo resultaba decidida sino también bastante sexy, tenía que admitir que él que había salido más afectado y perdiendo en el jueguito, había sido yo.

No solo se debía a que mi falsa esposita tenía un cuerpo de diosa con piernas espectaculares y pechos perfectos; sino también a su actitud tan decidida y sobre todo dispuesta a no flaquear en ningún momento. A pesar de que me divertía con ella y le hacía los comentarios más arrogantes y pesados, ella lograba salir victoriosa cuando sin duda estaba aterrada.

Y eso, tenía que admitirlo, me gustaba mucho.

Soltando un largo suspiro, me levanté procurando no hacer un solo ruido y parado solo a unos cuantos pasos de la cama, miré a Juvia quien con semblante pacífico respiraba acompasadamente mientras dormía profundamente.

Y dando media vuelta para dirigirme al baño, la dejé dormir mientras decidía que por el bien de los dos, esa sería la única y última noche que dormiríamos en la misma habitación.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Perdón por la demora el trabajo me consumee**

 **Que les pareció? Quisieran alguna pareja secundaria)? Algun Nali o Nalu jujuju díganme ;)))**

 **Ahora comienza 3 meses de supervivencia para nuestra querida Juv o Gray?**

 **Sayonara.**


End file.
